


12 Codas Supernatural de la cuarta temporada

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Het, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno, como habéis leído en el título, este es el masterpost de las codas que he hecho del Dean/Castiel de la cuarta temporada.<br/>Quiero agradeceros a todas por vuestros comments y palabras de ánimo y aliento. Sé que a veces da mucha pereza comentar y que es una tontería, pero no os podéis ni imaginar lo satisfactorio que es que te den un simple gracias o cualquier cosa que indique que hay vida al otro lado, independientemente si les gusta o no.</p><p>También quería daros las gracias a todas aquellas que han participado en el mes de Misha y han hecho su aportación a la comunidad. ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!! Misha os lo pagará con un poni barrigón de color rosa a cada una.<br/>¡¡Gracias a todas!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lips of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Las Codas han sido separadas por capítulos y en el orden correcto.

**Título:** lips of an angel  
(¿puede existir una canción más Dean/Castiel que esta?)   
 **Autora:** taolee  
 **Beta:** flexikuki  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning:** het  
 **Coda:** 4x01  
 **Estado:** Terminado  
 **Nº de palabras:** 1.475  
 **Nota de la autora:** Me he propuesto hacer una coda de todas las escenas donde Dean y Castiel hayan salido juntos en la cuarta temporada y cómo esas escenas podrían haber dado para mucho más, vamos… para haber hecho un spin off de esos dos aparte. Posiblemente esté equivocada en todo, pero es así como mi mente lo ve.

  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fr-zvI4tRBM

Dean se despertó sobresaltado. Tenía las costuras del cojín del sofá de Bobby marcadas en una mejilla. No, no podía haber tenido esa clase de sueños. No.  
¡Que no, coño!  
Se levantó, se fue al baño y se metió en la ducha. Allí dejó que el agua fría le calara hasta el último poro de la piel. Luego se vistió, cogió las llaves del Impala y salió fuera.  
Sam y Bobby estaban en el porche hablando con varios botellines de cerveza vacíos a su alrededor.  
\- ¿Dónde vas, Dean? –Sam se incorporó de la barandilla donde estaba apoyado y se volvió para seguir la estela que estaba dejando su hermano tras de sí.  
\- Volveré en un par de horas –gritó sin volverse. Pisó el Impala a fondo y salió de allí pitando dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí.  
\- ¿Qué diablos le habrá pasado?  
Bobby levantó las cejas, buscando qué responderle al menor de los Winchester pero la verdad es que no tenía ni la más remota idea. Dean acababa de volver del infierno, posiblemente necesitara tiempo para superar todo aquello.  
Lo cierto es que sí que necesitaba tiempo, pero no por eso y no ahora. El infierno de Dean estaba ahora en su cabeza. No se acordaba de lo que había vivido allí abajo, o por lo menos y afortunadamente no del todo; Ahora era otra clase de terror el que lo inundaba que sólo podía solventarse de una manera…

Llegó al “Monte Sinaí” en apenas veinte minutos. Nunca había entrado allí pero la reputación de las chicas de ese local de alterne eran bien conocidas.  
Dean aparcó el Impala a un lado y entró sin detenerse. Caminó hacia la barra y le pidió al barman un bourbon sin hielo. Se lo tomó de un trago y pidió otro.  
De pronto una chica con el pelo castaño algo ondulado y unos increíbles ojos azules se sentó a su lado. Dean la miró y sin decir palabra -porque en verdad no hacía falta ninguna-, lo cogió de la mano y lo guió por una serie de pasillos hasta una habitación.  
En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Dean la inmovilizó contra la pared y se echó sobre ella como un depredador, mordiéndole los labios con fiereza. Sus labios, esos tan carnosos y sensuales.  
Abrió los ojos y descubrió que ella lo miraba. Ella, con sus increíbles ojos azules, con sus labios tan besables, con su encantadora piel color crema.  
Le levantó el traje estrecho de encaje hasta la cintura, se abrió el pantalón, sacó un condón y se lo puso. Luego se arrimó a ella y la subió a sus caderas penetrándola en el acto. La chica jadeó y ronroneó entrelazando los tobillos tras su espalda y arrimándole más a él.  
Dean comenzó a embestir contra ella, adentrándose cada vez un poco más, haciendo que con cada acometida se unieran sin remedio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de imaginarse mil escenas y situaciones con esa chica, y con sus amigas también. Sí, un montón de chicas alrededor de él, todas complacientes y dispuestas esperando a que el fabuloso y fantástico Dean Winchester las montara.  
En lugar de eso, todo lo que su mente fue capaz de pensar fue en esos ojos azules tan penetrantes y tan profundos que daba vértigo mirar dentro ellos, en esos labios tan apetitosos, con esa voz tan profunda… Dios, esa voz, diciendo su nombre.  
DeanDeanDean  
Y Dean no podía sacarse nada de eso de la mente.  
Abrió los ojos y se concentró en la chica, en esos encantadores gemidos que salían de su garganta cada vez que incursionaba en ella.

Joder, no podía. Tenía que sacarse la voz de ese puto ángel del Señor de la cabeza. Castiel, maldito bastardo, se le había colado dentro. El sueño que había tenido un rato antes en el sofá de Bobby había sido tan real que aún tenía el sabor de ese ángel en los labios, aún notaba su aliento sobre su piel y sus jadeos taladrándole el cerebro.  
Ese sueño era impensable e inamisible. ¿Qué diablos hacía él soñando con un cabrón con alas que se le había aparecido así de pronto y que encima llevaba por recipiente a un tío? Si al menos hubiera elegido a Jessica Alba… Pero no, era impensable. Además; él NO creía en ángeles, se negaba a creer porque si así fuera, ¿dónde se habían metido toda su puta existencia? ¿Por qué de pronto aparecía y le decía que tenía una misión para él? Pues podía meterse la misión por el culo.  
Winchester agitó la cabeza intentando sacarse de ella ese encantador culito que sin duda ese maldito bastardo tenía.  
Cerró los ojos y volvió a negar con la cabeza, intentando así sacarse a Castiel de ella. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese sueño. Ese sueño jamás tendría que ser soñado de nuevo y por descontado que no se haría realidad.  
No y mil veces no.  
\- Córrete –jadeó sobre el cuello de la puta-. Quiero verte y oírte.  
La chica asintió porque realmente lo estaba sintiendo. La llenaba por completo, con acometidas largas y profundas, proferidas con golpes secos e incansables.  
Sí, Dean Winchester sabía cómo follarse a una tía, el problema es que no sabía cómo quitarse a un ángel del Señor de la cabeza.  
\- Sísí -la chica le jadeaba al oído una y otra vez y Dean parecía ir recuperando el norte de su vida y de sus pensamientos.  
Arremetió más profundo.  
\- ¿Cómo te llamas? –la voz le salió como un murmullo ahogado, sintiendo ya su propio deseo burbujearle en las venas. Quería correrse gritando su nombre y olvidar todo lo demás-. Dime tu nombre, preciosa.  
\- Casandra –jadeó-, pero puedes llamarme Cas.  
Dean abrió los ojos mientras se introducía en ella a la vez que la chica se corría contrayéndose alrededor de él y arrastrándole hasta dejarle junto al borde del precipicio.  
Ya era tarde y él lo supo; se ahincó apresándola bien contra la pared y la penetró por última vez antes de sentir el orgasmo salirle a borbotones de la piel como si fuera una onda expansiva.  
\- CasCasCas -jadeó como si no existiera nada más. Abrió los ojos pero no vio a esa encantadora muchachita, sino a ese ángel que se le había colado dentro envenenándole la sangre-. SíjoderCasasí.

Cuando todo hubo pasado, Dean sacó varios billetes de los grandes del bolsillo y se los dio a la chica, que sonrió encantada.  
\- Vuelve cuando quieras, cariño –le gritó ella cuando lo vio salir demasiado a prisa por la puerta.  
Dean la había oído pero ni se detuvo en responder. Iba bien jodido porque acababa de demostrarse a sí mismo que por mucho que follara con mujeres, ese maldito cabrón de ojos azules se le colaría en cada uno de sus sueños y cada una de sus fantasías.  
Fabuloso.  
Arrancó el Impala y por el camino meditó el sueño que había tenido. Ahora con la sangre notándola algo más fría en la venas y la sensación de saciedad que dejaba tras de sí un buen orgasmo, Dean recordó el sueño donde él y ese tío estaban juntos, demasiado juntos para su gusto y haciendo…  
No, no podía recordarlo. Cerró los ojos por un segundo intentando apartar esa imagen de la mente y no pudo, porque ese ángel del Señor lo había dejado bien marcado, ya no únicamente sobre su hombro, sino también sobre el alma.

  
FIN

  
Casandra lo vio irse y fue a sentarse junto a su amiga.  
\- ¿Te ha pagado bien?  
Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Me ha pagado muy bien –sonrió enigmáticamente-. Hoy ha sido un gran día; ahora este tío y esta mañana ese otro.  
Su amiga volvió la cabeza y la miró.  
\- ¿Qué otro? Esta mañana no hemos tenido clientes –preguntó celosa pensando que su amiga recibía clientes a escondidas.  
\- No; esta mañana cuando estaba en el patio de atrás tomando el sol se me acercó un tipo muy raro con gabardina y me dijo que esta tarde aparecería un tipo y tenía que irme con él.  
\- ¿Y te pagó? –la otra volvió con el tema que realmente le interesaba.  
\- No.  
\- ¿Y entonces qué te dio a cambio de ese favor que le has hecho?  
Los ojos de Casandra se perdieron a lo lejos, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que finalmente respondió.  
\- Paz.


	2. enough’s enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: enough’s enough http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUn6l7BxEd4  
> autora: taolee   
> Beta: flexikuki  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Nada es mío.  
> Estado: terminado  
> Nº de palabras: 1.712  
> Coda: 4x02 (después de la charlita de esos dos en la cocina)
> 
>  
> 
> Para recordar el 4x02 pincha aquí: siento no poder el link directo, pero está desactivado...
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBMqgRIZuOY

Dean seguía despierto. Si era sincero consigo mismo no había pegado ojo desde la noche anterior, cuando Castiel había aparecido en la cocina de Bobby y habían hablado sobre los sellos, Lillith y Lucifer.   
Yo te saqué del infierno y puedo volver a llevarte.  
Maldito cabrón; encima de no ayudarle y de rescatarle sin él pedirle nada, ahora se le ponía chulo y le amenazaba con volverle a meter en ese boquete. Pues que le metiera, le importaba un rábano porque total, Lucifer seguramente se alzaría y empezaría a patearle el culo al mundo entero. Como si él pudiera detener al mismísimo diablo.  
Encima no había podido hablar de lo que había soñado, de lo que llevaba varios días dándole vueltas. Porque Dean lo presentía; estaba seguro de que el ángel sabía algo. Castiel lo miraba y se acercaba tanto que él tan sólo podía quedarse quieto casi sin respirar esperando a que ese capullo dejara de invadirle su espacio vital, su terreno.  
Algún día tendría que hacerlo porque tarde o temprano tendría que dormirse y no quería tener más sueños de ese estilo con el ángel. Él no era gay, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- ¿Querías hablar, Dean?  
Dean se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para descubrir al ángel apenas a un metro de él.   
Sí, ese era el momento. Si lo postergaba más, luego quizás fuera demasiado tarde.  
\- Sabes lo que sueño, ¿verdad?   
Ahora fue el turno de Castiel de desviar la mirada y dejarla en el suelo mientras contestaba.  
\- Sí –respondió escuetamente.   
Dean trago la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. Un leve rubor le tiñó las mejillas y si hubiera tenido una pala se habría puesto a cavar para tirarse de cabeza en el boquete y alejarse de esa situación, pero sabiendo que Castiel había bajado hasta el mismísimo infierno a buscarle, un par de metros bajo tierra hechos con una pala no significaba nada para él.  
\- ¿Y tienes algo que ver con eso? –a Dean se le secó la boca después de haber tragado y echó de menos toda esa saliva que antes le sobraba.  
Castiel levantó la cabeza y capturó su mirada.  
\- No, Dean –se lamió un poco esos labios tan resecos que parecían ir a peor-. Tengo una misión en la tierra y no es la de pervertirte en tus sueños.  
Dean pudo librarse del embrujo de esa mirada y dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose un poco del ángel. Lo justo para volver a respirar de nuevo.   
\- Ya, porque según la biblia eso está mal, ¿no? –se acercó hacia la mesa de Bobby y cogió lo que parecía ser una Biblia. Buscó durante unos segundos entre sus páginas y comenzó a leer-: "¿No sabéis que los injustos no heredarán el reino de Dios? No erréis; ni los fornicarios, ni los idólatras, ni los adúlteros, ni los afeminados, ni los que se echan con varones –sodomitas-, ni los ladrones, ni los avaros, ni los borrachos, ni los maldicientes, ni los estafadores, heredarán el reino de Dios…” Capítulo seis, versículo nueve y diez de los Corintios –tosió levantando la vista hacia el ángel-. Creo que va a estar un poco vacía la sala el día que se lleve a cabo la lectura del testamento.  
\- Eran otros tiempos.  
\- Pues han tenido algunos años para cambiarlo.  
\- Hay cosas más importantes, Dean. Lo sabes.  
\- Ahora mismo me preocupa mi integridad mental, ¿sabes? Porque no creo que pueda enfrentarme a Lucifer si cada vez que duermo, yo…  
\- Eso es normal –el ángel volvió a acercarse a él ganando el terreno que el otro había intentado recuperar al retroceder hacia la mesa.  
\- No Cas, no lo es, porque yo no soy marica.  
\- Los humanos tenéis una manía muy fea de etiquetarlo todo.  
Dean levantó una ceja y lo enfrentó con la mirada para que siguiera explicándose.  
\- Esto –dijo señalando a su recipiente a la misma par que se miraba de arriba abajo-, es un recipiente. Si estuviera dentro de una mujer no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.  
Obviamente. Conociendo a Dean ya se la habría ligado o por lo menos lo habría intentado.   
Lo curioso es que entendía lo que quería hacerle comprender el ángel; que la belleza estaba en el interior o alguna chorrada de esas como en las películas que veía Sam.  
\- Entonces, ¿qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué es normal que sueñe cosas guarras con un tío que encima no es un hombre si no un ángel? –Dean sonrió con esa sonrisa de granuja que había usado para echar a perder más de una buena reputación-. ¿Que me deje llevar? ¿Que te entre como si fueras una camarera de un bar de carretera?  
\- Haz lo que creas que debas hacer, Dean.  
Dean apretó las mandíbulas y lo miró. ¿Qué se supone que quería decir el ángel con eso? ¿Que le devolvería el beso o por el contrario le partiría las piernas por haberlo intentado?  
En ese momento fue consciente de que ambos estaban de nuevo a menos de medio metro el uno del otro. No tenía más que echar la cabeza un poco hacia delante para rozarle la nariz. Dean cerró los ojos porque eso lo había soñado muchas veces. Apenas hacía dos días que conocía a ese ángel y ya había soñado con él un centenar de veces. Eso no podía ser sano.  
¿Y si había venido del infierno mal? ¿Y si le habían cambiado allí algo? No sabía, quizás le habrían apretado demasiado las tuercas, o por el contrario le habían dejado algún tornillo suelto en la cabeza. El caso es que Dean inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia delante, invadiendo el espacio personal del ángel y acercándose a esos labios resecos y cautivadores a la vista. Cerró los ojos con la firme decisión de besarle.  
\- Quizás ésta sea una prueba por la que debas pasar, Dean. Piénsalo.  
\- ¿Qué haces ahí parado?  
Dean abrió los ojos de golpe. No había rastro del ángel por ningún lado y él estaba ahí parado, en medio del salón como un pasmarote, morros al aire y sintiéndose como un idiota. Volvió la cabeza hacia su hermano y lo miró. Responder a la pregunta que había hecho lo más rápidamente posible evitaría que Sam empezara a pensar cosas raras.  
\- Nada, leía la Biblia –levantó la mano enseñando el libro para que su hermano viera que era verdad.  
Sam frunció el ceño levemente, caminó hacia la mesa de Bobby, cogió un par de libros y se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermano.  
\- Creo que el tema de los ángeles te está volviendo loco, Dean –Sam siguió andado por el pasillo directo al sótano-. Bobby te espera abajo.  
\- Voy –Dean oyó los pasos de su hermano alejarse-. No lo sabes tú bien, Sammy, no lo sabes tú bien.  
Dejó la Biblia sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza y luego caminó obedeciendo a su hermano. Antes de abandonar la habitación se dio media vuelta y miró la sala vacía.  
\- Esto no ha terminado aquí, que lo sepas.

FIN

 

Cuando la habitación se había quedado vacía y las voces de los Winchester y de Bobby llegaron desde abajo, Castiel volvió a aparecerse en medio del salón, justo donde había estado antes. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro que fue inaudible para cualquier oído, también para el suyo.  
Había estado muy cerca, demasiado, y si dejaba que Dean lo besara sabía que estaría perdido.   
Cuando fue al infierno a buscarle, el Dean Winchester que se había encontrado no tenía nada que ver con el de ahora. Cuarenta años en el infierno no eran moco de pavo y él podía dar fe de ello, porque al ir a salvarle, cuando Castiel llegó detrás de él, Dean se dio la vuelta sorprendido. Sus ojos le gritaron que se fuera antes de que le hiciera daño, y al segundo siguiente intentó atacarle para torturarle a ser posible durante décadas porque, seamos realistas, ¿qué mejor juguetito con el que descargar la ira de un abandonado en el infierno que un ángel del Señor que lo ha dejado tirado como a una colilla después de todo el sacrificio que había hecho en su vida?  
Castiel no dudó en salvarlo, ya no sólo porque era una orden que tenía que obedecer, sino porque sabía que Dean Winchester era un hombre justo y se lo merecía. Cuando le colocó la mano en el hombro, un característico olor a carne quemada emanó de la piel de Dean en forma de humo, al igual que todos sus pecados. Era un ser impuro tocado por un ángel. Había tenido suerte de que no hubiera salido ardiendo todo él por todas las atrocidades que había llevado a cabo en el tiempo que había estado allí.  
Mientras la mano de Castiel seguía sobre su hombro y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas, los pecados de Dean fueron abandonándole y la humanidad que había tenido que ocultar para no volverse completamente loco comenzó a salir a flote.  
Ni una sola vez gritó, ni lloró bajo el calor de esa mano porque conforme la culpa abandonaba su cuerpo, cada una de esas almas a las que había torturado le gritaban en el oído todo lo que les había hecho, recordándoselo.  
Cuando todos sus pecados salieron de él, Dean cayó al suelo de rodillas, exhausto y laxo. Entonces se vio envuelto por ese ángel, que sin cuerpo ni forma le abrazaba de alguna manera todo su cuerpo machacado y dolorido hasta que se echó a llorar recordando todo lo que había hecho ahí abajo.  
El ángel lo envolvió más, lo acunó y le secó las lágrimas.  
\- No puedo hacer que olvides, Dean, pero puedo hacer que los recuerdos vuelvan a ti poco a poco, para que puedas acostumbrarte a ellos lentamente –Castiel guardó silencio hasta que Dean dejó de llorar-. Nunca más estarás solo; Yo estaré contigo.


	3. Killing me softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Killing me softly http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtW29oTp5cE  
> Autora: taolee  
> Beta: flexikuki  
> Fandom: SPN  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Rating: NC-13  
> Estado: terminado  
> Nº de palabras: 1.771  
> Disclaimer: lo de siempre.  
> Coda: 4x03 y 4x04 y se nombra el comienzo del 4x05
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsalpBp5Atg

Hijo de puta, como si no lo supieras…  
Después de que Castiel lo hubiera despertado y lo hubiera llevado al pasado para descubrir más cosas sobre sus padres y sus abuelos, Dean despertó para enterarse que su hermanito revoloteaba bajo las faldas de Ruby. Le decepcionó tanto que aún no tenía palabras para explicar lo que sentía. Él quería entenderlo, de verdad, pero no podía. Incluso entendía la segunda oportunidad que quería darle a Jack Montgomery, el rugarú o gurugú como diablos se llamase. Comprendía que se identificara con él porque, qué diablos, él también era un monstruo que estaba cambiando por dentro. La sangre de demonio lo estaba transformando en algo que no era. Poco a poco Sam estaba dejando de ser su hermanito y se alejaba más y más de él. Encima Castiel no ayudaba en absoluto. O paras a tu hermano, o nosotros lo haremos por ti. Genial, de puta madre. ¿Cómo se supone que se para a un tío que está convencido que de un acto malo podía salir algo bueno? Y ya no sabía si es que su hermano en ese tiempo que él había estado en el infierno se había ido a pique de cabeza, o es que era tan ingenuo que ya no distinguía el bien del mal. En cualquier caso el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos y para colmo estaban esos sueños con ese puto angelito de Dios; no sabía qué hacer con él ni con la situación.   
Había veces en la que se mataban con la mirada, se invadían el espacio personal y otras… otras en las que se quedaban mirándose durante minutos, tal vez horas y sin decir nada en absoluto.   
Dean lo que quería es que eso desapareciera de una vez. Que esos sueños en los que aparecía el ángel terminaran, cesaran, se fueran dejándole tranquilo. Quizás eso era algo que tenía que hacer, una prueba por la que tendría que pasar. Quizás besando al ángel lograría darse cuenta que todo había sido producto de su imaginación y la neura se le pasaría. Está bien, si eso era lo que quería el destino…

El sueño comenzó en la calle sesenta y seis esquina con la cuarta, en Watney’s, un local ambientado en los años setenta. O eso pensó Dean hasta que vio entrar a parejas cogidas de la mano. Ellos con esas camisas de cuellos tan rígidos y bigotito a lo Sonny Bono y ellas peinadas a lo Farrah Fawcett en “Los Ángeles de Charlie” le hizo comprender que no estaba en un bar ambientado en los años setenta, estaba en los años setenta.  
Se encontraba sentado en una mesa al fondo, con su eterna cazadora de cuero y su ropa de todos los días. Nadie parecía prestarle atención. Sobre la mesa había un recipiente enorme de patatas fritas, varios botellines de cerveza y una hamburguesa con queso enorme.  
\- Genial –Dean la cogió y le pegó un mordisco. Sabía que estaba soñando y que todo eso era mentira, pero esa jodida hamburguesa sabía como el mismo cielo.  
\- Hola Dean.  
Mierda.   
Dean ya sabía que la felicidad duraba poco, pero había tenido la esperanza de que al menos le hubiera dado tiempo de comerse la hamburguesa antes de que la tranquilidad le dejara dándole una patada en las pelotas.  
\- Hola Cas –le respondió con la boca aún medio llena-. ¿Espiándome de nuevo en sueños? ¿Quieres una birra?  
Castiel se tomó su tiempo para contestar.  
\- Aunque es cierto que observo tus sueños, jamás participo.  
Dean esbozó una sonrisa. ¡Estaría bueno! Ya sólo le faltaba despertarse sabiendo que un ángel del Señor se lo pasaba pipa en las bacanales que montaba en sus sueños.   
\- Mejor –respondió a la ligera dándole otro mordisco a la hamburguesa.  
La conversación pareció acabarse ahí. Dean seguía comiéndose la hamburguesa y bebiéndose su cerveza sin decir nada mientras el ángel lo observaba en silencio. De fondo sonaba Killing me Softly, cantado por Roberta Flack. Le gustaba esa canción porque su madre se la ponía cuando era un niño. Era uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de ella.  
Cuando terminó de comer, abrió la billetera y dejó un billete de veinte sobre la mesa. Ese era su sueño y podría irse sin pagar si quisiera, pero jamás una camarera tendría quejas de él y mucho menos en un sueño suyo.  
\- Vamos, Cas –Dean caminó hacia la puerta sabiendo que el ángel iba tras él.  
\- ¿A dónde vamos?  
\- A por el postre.  
Castiel no dijo nada y lo siguió caminando junto a él por la acera, buscando alguna heladería donde el cazador pudiera comprar algo. Ya había oscurecido y las farolas de la calle ya se habían encendido. Cuando llegaron a la esquina del local, Dean giró y tiró de las solapas de la gabardina del ángel arrastrándole con él. Éste se dejó llevar torpemente, casi cayéndose y guardando el equilibrio por los pelos. Lo que no sabía es que Dean lo tenía bien cogido y no iba a dejarle caer así como así.  
\- Dean, ¿qué haces? –Castiel se encontró rodeado de pronto por el cuerpo del cazador por delante y el frío muro a su espalda-. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
\- Ya te lo he dicho –la cara de Dean estaba peligrosamente cerca de la del ángel-, he venido a por el postre.  
Y sin decir nada más atrapó los labios de Castiel en un beso salvaje y desgarrador. Abrió los labios y los cubrió con los suyos, primero rozándolos contra ellos y luego atrayéndole contra sí. Luego, sin poder evitarlo, usó un poco los dientes y le mordió el labio inferior, tirando y obligándole a abrirse a él. Cas no se resistió e incluso sacó un poco la lengua para encontrarse con la de Dean.  
\- Joder, Cas –el cazador jadeó al ver la rápida respuesta del ángel. Acercó las manos hacia las mandíbulas y lo sostuvo ahí, bajándole el mentón con el pulgar, adentrándose en él por completo.  
Las lenguas bailaron y se frotaron buscando el consuelo que nunca antes habían tenido, jadearon sin voz mientras volvían a besarse de nuevo, a lamerse sin medida. Cuando Dean se retiró con el firme propósito de darse por satisfecho por esa noche, fue el turno de Castiel de cogerle y acercarle a él, mordiéndole los labios y tirando de ellos, suplicándole sin palabras que no se fuera aún.  
\- Pues sí que te has aficionado a esto. Otros se hubieran hecho de rogar más –rió Dean comenzando a besarle de nuevo, a dejarse llevar por el ángel.  
\- ¿Para qué esperar más, Dean? –la voz de Castiel era ronca, tosca y ahora un poquito más jadeante que antes-. Tú querías tu postre y yo llevo toda una eternidad esperándote.  
A Dean no le hizo falta más palabras que esas para apretar su cuerpo contra el ángel haciendo que a este le fuera imposible moverse si no era restregándose contra él.  
\- CasCas -Dean no podía dejar de jadear su nombre una y otra vez, como una letanía, como un mantra que se había aprendido de memoria.  
Así se despertó, con el nombre del ángel en los labios y una erección de mil demonios en los pantalones. Se levantó con el grito de Sam desde el otro lado de la puerta advirtiéndole que ya estaba metiendo las cosas en el coche y que no lo iba a esperara más.  
De mala gana Dean se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Ya se ocuparía de “ese” asuntillo más tarde.   
\- Dean.  
Su nombre resonó por toda la habitación. El cazador se volvió para descubrir a Castiel al otro lado de la habitación, observándole. Aún llevaba el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados por los besos. Un momento, ¿no se suponía que había sido un sueño?  
Realmente eso le dio igual a Dean, que se acercó al ángel con paso decidido para besarle de nuevo. El ángel le respondió de igual manera que en el sueño, y mierda, se le estaba escapando de las manos. Si seguía poniéndose más duro acabaría rompiendo los pantalones o enganchándose con el volante del Impala.   
El claxon y la voz de su hermano llegaron desde fuera. Dean gruñó.  
\- Podemos seguir luego –Cas logró despegarse de sus labios parar mirar esos ojos tan verdes y tan brillantes. Castiel había visto muchas maravillas en su larga existencia, pero sin duda el mejor trabajo que había hecho su Padre en toda la creación fueron los ojos de ese hombre.  
Dean sonrió.  
\- Voy a estar todo el día empalmado pensando en “luego”, Cas –no tuvo más remedio que separarse y terminar de vestirse o posiblemente Sam arremetiera con el Impala contra la puerta de la habitación. Entonces sí que tendría que partirle las piernas y la ira de Lucifer no sería nada en comparación con la suya-. Claro, como tú no tienes que conducir, no correrás el peligro de que los pantalones te ahoguen durante todo el día.  
\- Yo no estoy empalmado, Dean.  
El cazador levantó una ceja. ¿Que no estaba empalmado? Esto tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos; Caminó hacia el ángel y volvió a besarlo como antes, con el mismo grado de intensidad, mientras deslizaba una mano hacia abajo y le acariciaba la entrepierna.   
Como era de esperar, Castiel reaccionó poniéndose tan duro como él. Sonriendo satisfecho, Dean finalizó el beso con un suave piquito sobre los labios y se volvió para ponerse la chaqueta y coger su mochila.  
\- Eso es estar empalmado, Cas. Bienvenido al club.  
Castiel lo vio salir por la puerta. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Iba a dejarle con esa sensación sin explicarle nada más?   
¡Jodido Dean Winchester!

 

FIN

 

Dean conducía adentrándose en Pennsylvania. Era una misión sencilla y tonta y eso era lo que necesitaba. Ojalá encontrara alguna camarera porque llevaba todo el día en ese estado de ansiedad que tenía que solucionar o moriría.   
No quería analizar la situación, se negaba a pensar que había besado al ángel y le había gustado y ya no sólo eso, sino que se había empalmado y se había quedado con ganas de más.  
¿Se había vuelto loco o qué? Pero hoy no quería pensar. Irían a ese pueblo, matarían al vampiro y luego… luego, ¿Qué?  
Si tan sólo pudiera sacarse a Castiel de la cabeza…

 

.


	4. Underneath your clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Underneath your clothes   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8J6dgPyXJI&feature=related  
> Autora: taolee   
> Beta: flexikuki   
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Estado: terminado  
> Nº de palabras: 3467  
> Disclaimer: Ni Supernatural, ni sus personajes ni los actores me pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.   
> Rating: NC-17  
> Coda: 4x07  
> Summary: Lo realmente interesante son las miradas, LAS MIRADAS... creo que el minuto 3:50 de este video no tiene precio, sino, mirad a Castiel...
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aluf99T772E&feature=player_embedded

\- Dean.  
Dean pegó tal salto de la cama que casi se quedó adherido al techo. Se estaba quedando dormido y la voz surgida de la nada le había hecho coger el cuchillo de Ruby de debajo de la almohada y levantarse con demasiado ahínco.  
\- Cas… ¿No sabes llamar?  
\- No necesito llamar.  
\- Pues ponte un cascabel –Dean dejó el arma sobre la mesita de noche y se volvió para mirar al ángel que estaba al otro lado de la cama, de pié y mirándole impasible-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra bruja? ¿Otro pueblo al que queréis aniquilar?   
Por la cara del ángel era obvio que no había pillado la broma del cazador. Esa misma tarde cuando le había confesado que tenía dudas y que ya no sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, Dean había sentido lástima por él porque él mismo había estado en esa situación miles de veces; perdido y sin saber qué hacer, con un camino que se desmoronaba bajo sus pies y un futuro negro y tenebroso hiciera lo que hiciera.  
\- Necesito que hablemos a solas, Dean.  
El cazador se volvió hacia la cama de su hermano que estaba vacía y sin signos de que hubiera estado allí siquiera.  
\- Supongo que estamos solos –Dean se encogió de hombros-. Podemos hablar hasta que vuelva.  
-Tardará en volver.  
Dean se quedó mirándole fijamente. No hizo falta que el ángel le dijera nada más.  
\- He… He estado toda la noche pensando –Castiel miraba el suelo mientras hablaba, intentando esconder en parte su rostro.  
\- ¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión?  
Finalmente Castiel levantó la cabeza y esos enormes ojos azules lo miraron.  
\- Sí; el bien y el mal se confunden y no es tan fácil diferenciarlos.  
Dean bufó.  
\- Vamos hombre no me jodas… ¿Tienes dos mil años y te das cuenta de eso ahora? –Dean se sentó al borde de la cama y se restregó los ojos-. Los había visto lentos, pero lo tuyo Cas…  
\- No me crearon para dudar, Dean. Ni para pensar. Sólo para obedecer órdenes y actuar. Jamás cuestioné lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Simplemente me limité a hacerlo.  
Dean no quiso hacer ningún otro comentario no fuera que Castiel le saliera de nuevo con el tema de su padre y la verdad es que no le apetecía volver a eso ahora.  
\- ¡Hay tantas cosas que nos han dicho que son malas pero en verdad no lo son…! –la voz del ángel resonó por la habitación. Sin querer, de la emoción, había elevando el tono-. No lo son, Dean.  
\- Qué me vas a contar a mi –el cazador asentía comprendiéndole-. No entiendo porqué le ponen tantos reparos al comer hasta hartarte, beber cerveza, ver una buena peli porno y cascártela luego –Dean miró de reojo al ángel por si acaso se había pasado de la raya siendo tan sincero.  
\- Lo sé.  
Ahora fue el turno de Dean de abrir los ojos como platos y levantarse para mirarle de frente. El ángel siguió hablando.  
\- He comido tarta de manzana hasta que no quedó ninguna en la tienda, me he bebido toda la cerveza de barril de un bar, he visto una película de adultos y…  
\- ¿Te has tocado, Cas? ¿En serio? –La sonrisa de Dean no podía ser más grande y más pícara-. ¡Qué granuja! ¿Y qué tal?  
\- Por si te interesa saberlo, no sé hacerlo, Dean.  
\- ¿Emn? –parecía desconcertado-. Si has visto una porno, a no ser que fuera sólo de mujeres, lo cual te alabo el gusto, deberías de haber aprendido cómo se hace.  
\- Había hombres también –aclaró-, pero no pude. Aún tengo dudas.  
La expresión de Dean se desencantó por momentos.  
\- ¡Qué pena, con lo cerca que has estado! Bueno –le guiñó un ojo-, otra vez será.  
\- A eso he venido. Necesito que me ayudes, Dean.  
Dean abrió la boca lentamente, totalmente estupefacto por la insinuación del ángel. No, un momento, ¿qué era lo que quería Castiel exactamente?  
\- Quiero que me ayudes a alcanzar el orgasmo.  
\- ¡Deja de leerme la mente! –ladró. Luego bufó y se sentó en la cama. Luego se volvió a levantar y lo miró-. Cas, no puedo ayudarte tío, en serio.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque está mal?  
\- No, porque no me gustan las pollas, ¿entendido? Me gusta la mía, y punto.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué ves esas películas, Dean?  
Touché.  
La mirada del cazador fue fuego líquido. Si hubiera podido lo habría fulminado en ese preciso momento. Que Castiel lo espiara en sus momentos más íntimos y luego se lo hiciera saber era un golpe muy bajo.  
\- Dean, por favor. Guardaré el secreto. Tú conoces el mío y yo ahora el tuyo.  
La mano del cazador fue hasta el puente de la nariz, entre las dos cejas y frotó con persistencia. Un tremendo dolor de cabeza había comenzado a martillearle el cerebro en ese preciso momento y es que sabía que estaba perdido. Lo estaba incluso antes de que Castiel le revelara para qué había ido a buscarle.   
Se quitó la mano de la cara y levantó la cabeza, enfocando la visión en Castiel que seguía al otro lado de la cama sin moverse.   
Joder.  
\- Quítate la ropa y túmbate en la cama.  
La orden fue clara y ruda, pero Castiel obedeció. Había estado obedeciendo órdenes durante toda su existencia. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer.  
Poco a poco Castiel fue quitándose la ropa y dejándola a los pies de la cama. Se descalzó ayudándose de un pie con otro. Se quitó los calcetines de la misma manera; enganchando el elástico con el dedo gordo y tirando luego hasta desprenderse de ellos. Dean pensó que para ser un ángel tenía movimientos muy terrenales porque incluso él mismo se quitaba los calcetines así. Luego se preguntó qué diablos hacía ese ángel quitándose la ropa lentamente si podía hacerlo con un solo chasquido.   
Sólo cuando Cas se había liberado de la gabardina, la chaqueta y la camisa, Dean fue consciente que lo único que llevaba encima puesto eran sus calzoncillos negros y éstos se movieron ligeramente ante la desnudez del ángel. Genial.  
Castiel echó la camisa sobre la demás ropa doblándola pulcramente y luego se abrió los pantalones para mostrar unos calzoncillos blancos sin pudor alguno porque ¿Qué diablos saben los ángeles del pudor? Tiró de ellos hacia abajo y lo dejó junto a los demás. Finalmente se tumbó en la cama y esperó.  
Vale Dean, ahora no hay marcha atrás.  
Antes de acercarse al ángel caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban de su mochila y sacó un frasco de lo que parecía ser crema de manos. La abrió, se echó un poco sobre la mano y cerró el bote dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche. Frotándose las manos contra sí, se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Castiel. Éste tenía el cuerpo rígido, como si esperaba que le dieran una paliza y miraba el techo sin pestañear.  
\- De la película que has visto ¿qué es lo que más te has gustado?  
\- No me ha gustado la película –aclaró-. Era demasiado vulgar.  
Dean no quiso insistir en eso.  
\- Está bien. De las pelis que has visto mientras me vigilabas, ¿qué es lo que más te gustaba?  
Me gustabas tú, Dean, mientras te tocabas. No miraba nada más.  
\- Los muslos –mintió sólo para darle una respuesta al cazador.  
Dean sonrió satisfecho. “Cas, qué cabrón estás hecho.”  
\- Bien, pues piensa en eso, ¿vale? Piensa en muslos bonitos y torneados, que te rodean, que puedes acariciar y apretar bajo los dedos. Suaves…  
La voz de Dean se perdió en la lejanía cuando Castiel cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en todas esas veces que Dean se había sentado en una cama de hotel, se había abierto la bragueta y se había dado placer a sí mismo. Le gustaba cuando el cazador llevaba prisa, cuando se bajaba los pantalones bruscamente y con un par de toques bruscos y ligeros se corría en silencio sobre su propia mano.  
\- Eso es Cas, eso es.  
Castiel abrió los ojos porque no sabía a qué se refería. Siguió con la mirada lo que miraba el cazador y vio que se había empalmado visiblemente. Notaba algo raro pero era tan ajeno a esa sensación que no estaba seguro si se sentía bien o mal.   
Dean eligió ese momento para agarrarle. El ángel estuvo a punto de salir disparado de la cama por la sorpresa porque en serio, esa sensación de sentir esa mano caliente y fuerte sobre su miembro no era comparable a nada. No se parecía en absoluto a cuando se había intentado tocar él. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¿Eran las manos de Dean mágicas o qué?  
Mágicas o no, Castiel se sintió mejor que en el cielo cuando esa mano comenzó a moverse, aprisionándole estrechamente entre el puño. Instintivamente Cas elevó las caderas separando un poco las piernas, intentando seguir el ritmo que Dean había marcado.   
El cazador lo miraba en silencio. Por un segundo había pensado echarse atrás porque joder, ahí estaba con un puto ángel del señor, al que apenas conocía, pero que desde el principio había tenido una química tan grande con él que le era imposible sacárselo de la cabeza. Ahora se alegraba de haber seguido adelante porque ver esa reacción tan sincera le tocó de lleno. Puede que se conocieran desde hacía poco tiempo, pero ese maldito bastardo lo había sacado del infierno, lo había liberado de todas las torturas a la que se vio sometido y a las que tuvo que someter a más almas inocentes. Allí estaba ese ángel confiando en él y Dean no iba a fallarle. Ni pensarlo.  
Con un movimiento giratorio de su muñeca echó la mano hacia atrás hasta deslizarla completamente hasta la base y luego retornarla de vuelta, apretando los dedos a su paso. Castiel contuvo el aliento mientras miraba y se dejaba hacer. Dean sentado a su lado parecía estar concentrado en lo que hacía, atento a su mano y sin darse cuenta de que en sus calzoncillos también había algo por lo que preocuparse.   
El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Castiel absorbió toda la crema que Dean había usado así que alargó la mano de nuevo hacia la mesita de noche y cogió el bote. Lo abrió y se echó una cantidad generosa en la otra mano, la acercó de nuevo a Castiel y la posó sobre él. El líquido sobrante se deslizó por él hasta llegar a los testículos e incluso siguió chorreando más abajo.   
Dean se aligeró en atrapar el líquido, por lo que comenzó a acariciar los genitales del ángel delicadamente. Los envolvió con su mano y los apretó con sutileza, testándolos en su mano y apretándolos ligeramente. Un chorrito de crema siguió cayendo hacia abajo hasta perderse algo más allá del perineo del ángel. Dean siguió el recorrido de esa gota blanca y pensó en quitársela porque sabía lo molesto que era tener el culo húmedo sin razón, pero no se atrevía. ¿Y si cabreaba al ángel y lo pulverizaba en ese mismo momento? Porque una cosa era una paja y otra muy distinta que un tío al que conoces desde hacía dos días te tocara el culo. No.  
No.  
No.  
No.  
Sí  
Dean aflojó el agarre de la mano y la deslizó hacia abajo, bastante más atrás. Alargó el dedo corazón para ir en busca de esa gota de crema osada y atrevida que se había detenido justo en la entrada del ángel. La apresó con la yema del dedo y la untó alrededor, acariciando mientras lo hacía los suaves pliegues de la piel.  
Castiel separó algo más las piernas para permitirle un mejor margen de maniobra y eso desconcertó al cazador. Claramente eso era una invitación a que continuara, era obvio, así que no se hizo esperar más; con la mano derecha agarró de nuevo el miembro palpitante de Cas y comenzó a masturbarlo a buen ritmo, ejerciendo una leve presión de la base a la punta mientras con la otra mano se instalaba entre las piernas del ángel y con el mismo dedo le seguía acariciando esa delicada zona.   
Esos ojos grandes y azules no se perdían detalle de todo lo que pasaba, de lo que Dean hacía con su cuerpo. Porque vale que fuera su recipiente, pero ahora estaba en el fondo de él, dormido momentáneamente como él lo había dejado, dándole completa libertad a Castiel de disfrutar de ese cuerpo que ahora era suyo, que sentía como suyo. Porque estaba sintiendo muchas cosas, todas nuevas y asombrosas. Nunca antes había experimentado nada así.  
\- Cas –la voz rasgada y profunda de Dean interrumpió el silencio de la habitación resonando en los oídos del ángel-, si no te gusta lo que hago, me lo dices ¿vale?  
Mientras le hablaba había vuelto la cabeza hacia él y ambas miradas se cruzaron; la de Dean profunda y concentrada, la de Castiel dispersa e ida, como si estuviera fumado o perdido en una nube de placer.  
A pesar de eso pareció entenderle y asintió rotundamente una sola vez con la cabeza. Dean tragó saliva haciendo que la nuez le subiera y le bajara resecándole la garganta. Entonces lo hizo, adentró apenas la punta del dedo en él.   
Cualquier otra persona, al ser su primera vez, habría contraído todos los músculos del cuerpo, tensándose y haciendo la labor mucho más complicada. Castiel no; él apretó las mandíbulas y miró a Dean. Confiaba en él ciegamente porque ese día le había demostrado que era merecedor de su confianza así que no se preocupó por nada.  
Viendo que podía y que no parecía incomodarle, Dean adentró un poco más el dedo, justo hasta la primera falange. Esperó unos segundos para que terminara de habituarse y siguió incursionando con el dedo hasta la siguiente falange. Podía oír de fondo cómo la respiración de Castiel se había ido haciendo más profunda y rápida, como si necesitara más oxígeno del que ese cuerpo pudiera proporcionarle.  
Dean aceleró la mano que lo masturbaba a la par que deslizó el dedo completamente en su interior para luego comenzar a moverlo en círculos.   
Castiel jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada y despegando parte de la espalda del colchón. Joder, cómo podían haber estado condenando durante siglos un acto tan vivo como ese. No podía ser un pecado sino todo lo contrario, porque Castiel jamás había experimentado nada igual hasta ahora. Jamás había podido tocar el cielo sin estar propiamente allí, y ahora lo estaba haciendo.  
Dean cambió de pronto el rumbo de ese dedo y lo dejó fijo en un punto concreto, justo rozándole la próstata. Allí comenzó a moverlo haciendo pequeños círculos y frotando sobre él.  
\- Dean -Castiel había alargado los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y había agarrado la sábana con fuerza. Tenía todos los músculos en tensión y respiraba a duras penas-. Dean, cierra los ojos. Cierra los ojos.  
Dean lo miró divertido pensando que a buenas horas le entraba la vergüenza al ángel, hasta que vio que la habitación antes iluminada por las pobres luces de neón de la calle, ahora se llenaba de una luz brillante y blanca. Joder, como cuando Castiel se apareció y le quemó los ojos a Pamela. Rápidamente cerró los ojos pero no por eso dejó de proporcionarle placer. Ni siquiera había bajado el ritmo.  
A través de los párpados cerrados notaba cómo esa luz se iba haciendo más grande y más intensa hasta que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Un rugido, que provino de lo más hondo de la garganta de Castiel, inundó la habitación a la par que esa luz cegadora brillaba más. Entonces todo se hizo más intenso y un calor lo envolvió. Durante un segundo Dean tuvo miedo y pensó que quizás meterse debajo de la cama era lo más inteligente que podía hacer, pero sabiendo que todo eso lo estaba provocando Cas, se quedaba un poco más tranquilo. Ese ángel no se habría tomado tantas molestias en sacarle del infierno para hacerle explotar luego de esa manera.   
Una oleada de calor lo envolvió, le removió el pelo y un halo de luz o al menos eso fue lo que pudo distinguir teniendo los ojos cerrados, los rodeó y explotó en el techo esparciéndose por todas partes. De pronto todo acabó y quedó en silencio y a oscuras como antes.  
Dean seguía con los ojos cerrados, viviendo aún ese calor que acaba de rozarle y de llenarle todos los sentidos. Había notado una leve caricia por la espalda, como un toque suave y liviano. ¿Podrían haber sido plumas?  
Abrió los ojos de golpe esperando encontrarse con las alas del ángel, pero no fue así; Cas seguía tumbado sobre la cama, ésta vez inerte y con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Por el dorso de la mano derecha le caía una buena cantidad de semen y la otra mano seguía entre sus piernas, con el dedo aún presionando esa zona. Lo más lentamente que pudo lo sacó y se tumbó a su lado mientras se limpiaba con el borde de la sábana. Luego los tapó a ambos y miró a Cas, que seguía con los ojos cerrados y sudando.  
\- ¿Estás bien? –Dean se estaba preocupando un poco porque Castiel no reaccionaba-. ¿Cas?  
Éste se movió, giró la cabeza hacia él y abrió los ojos. Era la primera vez que había experimentado algo así y ahora entendía porqué valía la pena ser humano.  
Justo cuando Cas se incorporaba hacia él y abría la boca para decir algo, la puerta se abrió y el ángel desapareció de su lado.  
Sam entró silenciosamente, se desnudó en parte y se metió en la cama. A los pocos minutos ya estaba roncando. Dean se incorporó y lo miró. Sí, Sam dormía; Siempre abría la boca y un chorrito de baba le caía cuando soñaba plácidamente. Joder, qué suerte.  
Dean apartó las sabanas y caminó hacia el baño. Entró, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se bajó los calzoncillos y liberó la erección que aún tenía. Estaba tan empalmado que incluso la polla le dolió cuando se la cogió con una mano y comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente y sin ceremonias. Apenas tardó un minuto en correrse, mordiéndose los labios y con la visión de ese ángel en la mente.  
Cuando volvió en sí después del orgasmo, se limpió, se lavó bien las manos y volvió a la cama. Ésta vez cayó rendido y se durmió incluso antes que su hermano, ahora con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

Por la puerta del baño ahora abierta y a oscuras salió una figura. Castiel caminó hasta la cama de Dean. Ya estaba completamente vestido pero con el pelo aún revuelto y despeinado. Esbozó una sonrisilla mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama para verle dormir.  
No, no se había equivocado con él. Dean Winchester era único. El único.

Fin


	5. Mad world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Mad world http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hW93CV6m-JU  
> Autora: taolee  
> Beta: flexikuki  
> Fandom: SPN  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Rating: PG  
> Estado: terminado  
> Nº de palabras: 305  
> Disclaimer: lo de siempre.  
> Coda: 4x09
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxtkZNAxCOs

Dean se quedó mirando a Castiel durante unos segundos, que para él fueron horas. No lo había vuelto a ver desde lo que había pasado en su cama aquella noche y ahora, al tenerle a tan pocos metros de él, el corazón se le aceleró.   
Castiel también parecía algo desconcertado. Se había quedado mirando a Dean fijamente, reviviendo lo de esa noche, recordándolo una y otra vez. De hecho el ángel aún no se lo había sacado de la cabeza. ¡No podía! ¿Cómo podría eliminar de su mente el primer y más puro sentimiento que había experimentado en toda su existencia? Sentimiento que había corrido a cargo de Dean Winchester, ese humano chulito y descarado que algún día se metería en algún lío bien gordo si no se guardaba la lengua a buen recaudo.  
Se miraron intentando reconocerse mutuamente. Dean defendiendo a Anna y Castiel queriendo matarla.   
Se analizaron con la mirada, Dean intentando reconocer al ángel que se había retorcido bajo sus caricias y Castiel buscando desesperadamente una razón para no dejarse vencer por esos ojos verdes.  
”No puedo negarte nada Dean, no me lo pidas. No puedo hacerlo. Estoy atado de pies y manos. Todo el cielo sospecha de mí y mi existencia pende de un hilo, pero Dean; si crees en mi, aunque sólo sea un poco, lucharé contra todos ellos. No te he esperado durante tanto tiempo como para renunciar tan rápidamente a ti.”  
La mirada de Dean fue dura y eso hizo que Castiel le mirara de igual modo. Ya no hubo pensamiento de cama ni sentimientos compartidos. No quedó nada.  
Era increíble cómo bastaba un segundo para joderlo todo.

FIN


	6. Let me touch you (and see you are real)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Let me touch you (and see you are real)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chi4jSdnzy4  
> Autora: taolee   
> Beta: flexikuki   
> Fandom: SPN  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Estado: terminado  
> Nº de palabras: 1799  
> Disclaimer: lo de siempre.  
> Coda: 4x09 y 4x10
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KEsWo3cEWI&feature=player_embedded

En un punto indeterminado de la carretera, Dean paró en un motel para comer y descansar un poco. Sam apenas le había dirigido la palabra desde que le había contado lo que había vivido en el infierno y no era porque no lo hubiera intentado, el problema es que él se había vuelto a cerrar de nuevo. No quería volver a revivir eso, ni contarlo. Ni siquiera pensarlo.

Habían pillado una habitación y allí se encontraba Sam ahora, durmiendo para aliviar todas esas tensiones que habían vivido en esas últimas horas. Dean había aprovechado para darle de comer a su nena y dar una vuelta por los alrededores. El sol se ocultaba detrás de unas montañas y dibujaba entre los senderos formas extrañas y caprichosas. Otros en su lugar se habrían vuelto para el motel muertos de miedo, pero él no; Dean estaba hecho de una pasta especial y demasiado había visto ya en su corta o larga vida, según se mirase, como para asustarse por unas simples sombras en el camino.

Oscurecía cuando llegó a la caseta de un embarcadero o al menos en otra época lo había sido. Ahora apenas eran tres paredes unidas entre sí por un par de clavos y algo de suerte. El edificio se encontraba en tan mal estado que era asombroso que aún estuviera en pie.  
En ese momento le hubiera gustado tener un cigarrillo a mano. Él no fumaba, y sólo lo había hecho en contadas ocasiones en su vida, pero hoy se le antojaba uno. Total, era mucho más posible que muriera bajo la mano de algún demonio y del mismo Lucifer el día menos pensado que de un cáncer producido por el tabaco.  
Levantó la vista y vio el tejado medio podrido y con boquetes por el que se colaban algunas ramas de los árboles cercanos. De pronto éstas se movieron y un sonido de hojas al caer sonó a su alrededor. Otro con menos experiencia y menos oído hubiera pensado que se trataba del aire; él podía poner la mano en el fuego en ese mismo momento a que no era el viento lo que había movido aquellas hojas.  
\- Hola Cas –lo dijo sin volverse y sin apartar la mirada de las ramas.  
\- Me has escuchado llegar.  
\- Sí, ésta vez has hecho mucho ruido –Dean se enderezó y se volvió hacia el ángel.  
\- Siento lo de Anna –la voz de Castiel parecía sincera y Dean no sabía si creerle o no. A veces no le reconocía; cuando estaba con él, a solas, estaba tranquilo, relajado, incluso hacía bromas y esbozaba alguna que otra sonrisa. Cuando no, era frío y despiadado, pero le comprendía; en el fondo sabía porqué hacía todo eso.  
\- Yo también siento lo de Anna.   
Castiel bajó la mirada y se concentró en las punteras de sus zapatos. Estaban sucias, qué extraño.   
Comprendía a Dean; había compartido eso con Anna y él lo entendía, porque había experimentado algo parecido con él.   
Quizás fueran celos, o quizás es que estaba dejando de ser un ángel del Señor. Posiblemente la gracia había dejado de brillar un poco menos pero ¿cómo resistirse a Dean Winchester si precisamente estar con él era lo que más deseaba en el mundo? Delante de todos tenían y debían disimular porque sino su vida estaría acabada y Dean tendría serios problemas.   
Disimular, eso haría.  
\- Comprendo que estés triste porque ella se haya ido, Dean. También entiendo que no quieras dirigirme la palabra.  
Dean volvió la cabeza hacia él con un golpe seco. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo ese ángel? ¡Lo estaba entendiendo todo mal! Se acercó hacia él y lo cogió por las solapas de la gabardina acercándole a él rudamente.  
\- No me has comprendido. Siento que Anna haya invadido tu espacio, Cas.  
Castiel torció la cabeza porque no le seguía. De hecho no entendía nada. Dean sonrió levemente, sabiendo que tendría que explicárselo detenidamente.  
\- Esa señal es tuya, Cas y no habrá nunca nada ni nadie que me haga olvidar por un momento que fuiste tú el que arriesgó el culo por salvarme del infierno –Dean se lamió los labios pero no apartó la mirada de él-. Anna fue un… desahogo momentáneo. Siento que ya no esté aquí, es cierto; pero no siento ni la mitad de lo que sentiría si hubieras sido tú el que se hubiera ido.  
Si Castiel se hubiera podido quedar sin respiración, lo habría hecho. No intentó zafarse de ese agarre, dejó que Dean resbalara una de las manos hacia abajo, hacia su cinturón. Se lo abrió junto con los pantalones y metió la mano por dentro.  
\- Nos hemos dicho cosas muy feas esta semana –Dean bajó la cabeza para ver cómo el pene ya empalmado de Castiel sobresalía por la bragueta abierta del pantalón-, y entiendo que tenía que ser así. No quiero perderte, Cas. Nunca.  
\- No me vas a perder –Castiel sintió que se quedaba sin voz cuando Dean profundizó el agarre y envolviéndole con el puño comenzó a acariciarle.  
\- Acabo perdiendo todo lo que quiero –Dean aceleró el movimiento de la mano, sabiendo que a ese ritmo el ángel no tendría ninguna posibilidad.  
\- Dean… para –Castiel sintió que se mareaba. Era sorprendente lo bien que sabía Dean dónde tocarle y cómo para hacerle caer de rodillas. Eso le daba miedo-. Alguien puede vernos.  
\- No voy a parar, porque necesito hacer esto. Porque estos días que nos hemos enfrentado con la mirada y he tenido mil veces ganas de matarte, luego he acabado soñando contigo, Cas, y quiero dejar de soñar porque no sé hasta dónde voy a llegar, hasta dónde seré capaz de soportar antes de que el mundo explote ante mí y todos los sellos se abran. Antes que todo eso suceda, necesito, por una vez en la vida, creer que soy feliz por un segundo. Sólo un segundo, Cas. Concédemelo.  
El ángel no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esas sensaciones tan nuevas para él, tan distintas a todo lo que había experimentado antes. Sólo tenía esa única vez como referencia y le gustó tanto que no podía decir que no. No sabía.  
El cuerpo le empezó a vibrar y sólo pudo echar la cabeza hacia delante, hasta apoyar la frente sobre la clavícula de Dean y respirar su aroma.  
\- Déjame tocarte y ver que eres real, Cas. Te necesito.  
Castiel lanzó un gemido. Levantó una mano y le tapó los ojos. No sabía si iba a poder controlarse, pero no iba a correr ese riesgo. Dean pareció aceptarlo, de hecho entreabrió los labios y besó parte de la palma de la mano que caía sobre ellos.   
Esa suave caricia bastó para que Castiel se corriera. Comenzó suave, notando cómo el calor se expandía y se contraía en él, hasta que eso no fue suficiente y arrimó las caderas contra Dean, frotándose más mientras se desahogaba con un largo jadeo.  
Cuando todo pasó, Dean abrió los ojos y miró al ángel. Aún seguía sin aliento y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. Sonrió satisfecho sabiéndose el causante de todo eso. Lo soltó y echó un paso hacia atrás para dejar que se pusiera bien la ropa cuando se dio la vuelta y se percató de algo asombroso; el embarcadero y varios árboles que antes estaban allí, ya no estaban; alrededor de ellos en el suelo, como si una tormenta eléctrica se tratase, se encontraban los restos de madera como si algo los hubiera arrasado de lleno.   
Dean se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Castiel qué diablos había sido eso cuando se dio cuenta que éste ya tenía la ropa bien puesta y colocada y lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos.  
\- Lo siento –murmuró como murmuraría un niño que no puede controlarse la noche de reyes-. Aún tengo ciertos problemas para controlarlo.  
Dean sonrió y no le dio tiempo de decir nada más cuando el ángel desapareció. Normalmente le jodía, y mucho, que se fuera sin decir nada, pero hoy seguramente no tenía nada que pudiera decir para explicar eso.  
Se dio la vuelta para caminar de vuelta a la habitación del hotel cuando se percató que aún tenía la mano manchada. Tendría que hablar con Cas sobre eso; si tenía poder para auto limpiarse y vestirse a sí mismo, también lo podría hacer con él, ¿no? De todas formas no le molestó mucho porque esa mano manchada recordándole lo que acababa de suceder le alegró la tarde. ¿Qué mejor prueba podía dejarle Cas de que era real que esa?  
Sonriendo y procurando no rozar la mano con la chupa de cuero, caminó hacia la habitación de hotel, ésta vez con bastante mejor humor que cuando se fue.

 

FIN

 

Nota de la autora:

 

La canción que da título a esta coda es esta:

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chi4jSdnzy4&feature=player_embedded


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Trust http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xjc8WzwDNaE&feature=related  
> Autora: taolee  
> Beta: flexikuki  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Nada es mío.  
> Estado: terminado  
> Nº de palabras: 399  
> Coda: 4X15
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7eF4oHGe6k&feature=related

Tú eres distinto

¿Se podía decir más claro? Más alto posiblemente sí, pero más claro no. Castiel había sido rotundo y conciso y después de eso se había ido, dejando a Dean pensando en silencio.   
Que hubieran capturado a Alistair era bueno, pero las palabras del ángel le habían hecho dudar y pensar en la relación tan extraña que tenían, y no es que él necesitase ponerle un nombre a todo, es que se sentía como si fueran una pareja de abogados trabajando juntos; en el despacho se trataban con total seriedad y manteniendo las distancias y luego cuando nadie los veía eran dos personas totalmente distintas. Podía entender que Castiel era un ángel del Señor y que lo que estaba haciendo (y ya no se refería a dejarse tocar por un humano, sino al hecho de dudar y pensar por sí mismo), era un signo de desobediencia y de rebelión por su parte que podía ser castigada duramente. Castiel tenía que mantener las distancias y actuar delante de él como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
Dean no podía; aún recordaba lo que había pasado con Cas en el embarcadero, cómo había arrasado con todo a su alrededor. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que desapareciera sin decir nada y eso no le preocupó, de hecho se quedó contento para todo el día y eso que no se había corrido, ni siquiera se había tocado y mira que recordar la reacción de Cas lo hacía empalmarse una y otra vez, pero no lo había necesitado. Le bastaba con ver la reacción abierta y sincera de Castiel.  
Sabía que estaban haciendo mal, pero no porque el sexo “siempre” era algo malo, sino porque Cas era un ángel, joder. ¡Era un puto ángel! ¿¡En qué cabeza cabe tirarse a un ángel!?

Como todo en su vida, Dean siempre elegía el camino incorrecto o al menos el que más curvas tenía. Posiblemente acabaran todos muertos, el mundo se iría al carajo y toda esa lucha habría sido para nada, pero ni una vez, ni una sola vez se había arrepentido ni se arrepentiría de vivir con Cas todo lo que estaba viviendo. Nunca.

Tú eres distinto, Dean  
Tú también, Cas

FIN


	8. It can’t rain all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: It can’t rain all the time  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQQQxntY7hI&feature=more_related  
> Autora: taolee  
> Beta: flexikuki  
> Fandom: SPN  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Estado: terminado  
> Nº de palabras: 3949  
> Disclaimer: lo de siempre.  
> Coda: 4x16   
> Palabras de la autora: nunca y repito NUNCA he escrito un fanfic/coda tan “brusco” como este. Es el primero así que no sé si os va a gustar, si lo voy a hacer bien o qué. El caso es que me veo en la obligación de avisar del warning. Como sabéis este capi es muy doloroso porque habla de lo que vivió Dean en el infierno. ¿Qué vivió realmente? Sabemos que torturó y que le torturaron, pero ¿cómo?   
> WARNING: sexo no consentido, sadismo y fetichismo, posible violación, ataduras, mal vocabulario, violencia, actos demasiado explícitos… y es aquí donde paro o me echáis del fandom XD pero advierto que hay más. En serio, a los que no les guste este tema tan delicado, no sigáis leyendo y recordadme como la fangirl moña que escribía fics donde al final los J2 se casaban y adoptaban una niña XD
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuDLoiS215c&feature=player_embedded

Dean salió del hospital sin decirle nada a nadie. No esperó el alta médica, mintió a su hermano diciendo que se iba a echar a dormir y a esperar al doctor por la mañana, e incluso mintió a Bobby por teléfono asegurándole que se sentía mejor. Realmente no se había sentado peor en su vida y ya no sólo hablaba de los golpes recibidos por todo el cuerpo, sino ese dolor en el alma que no se iba, que había regresado y parecía clavársele más hondo.  
No sabía cómo, pero oía las voces, los gritos, los lloros, los ruegos, las maldiciones de todo aquel al que había torturado y matado mientras él se reía a carcajadas. Era como si se hubiera convertido en un puto empático y ahora oyera el dolor de todo ese maldito pueblo, de todo ese maldito condado o incluso peor, de todo el jodido mundo.   
Lo cierto es que no, Dean no era un empático ni oía las quejas de la gente que le rodeaba; oía los ruegos y las lamentaciones que se le habían quedado grabadas en el alma de todo el que cayó bajo sus manos.

Caminó alrededor de la habitación donde Alistair había sido torturado. Su cuerpo ya no estaba pero seguía estando esa estrella de seis puntas y el símbolo medio borrado en el suelo. Camino alrededor intentando mantener la entereza de saber que había sido él el causante de todo y aunque Castiel le había asegurado que no tenía la culpa, él lo sentía así.  
\- Dean. No deberías estar aquí.  
El cazador se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó con ese ángel de ojos azules de semblante cansado y triste. No parecía que hubiera sido una buena noche para Castiel tampoco.  
\- Cas –la voz de Dean fue baja, grave y rotunda. Ni siquiera retumbó el eco entre las paredes-. ¿Cómo se logra matar a los demonios que se llevan dentro?  
Castiel meditó la pregunta unos segundos. Sabía a lo que se refería Dean, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas.  
\- Tienes que luchar contra ellos y ganarles.  
Dean se volvió furioso y avanzó los pasos que lo separaba de él.  
\- Y cómo diablos se hace eso ¿eh, Cas? –Dean se lamió los labios y lo enfrentó con la mirada-. Gracias a vosotros y a vuestro plan he recordado cosas que no había vuelto a recordar y otras muchas que creía haber superado. ¿Te puedes hacer una idea de lo sucio que me siento? ¿Del miedo que tengo? ¿Del pavor que me produce saber que he matado y cómo he acabado con tantas almas inocentes? ¡No tienes ni puta idea, Cas!  
El ángel bajó la mirada hasta el suelo.  
\- No tenías otra opción Dean que la de obedecer a Alistair. No hay maldad en ti.  
Dean lo cogió por la solapa de la gabardina y lo arrastró de espaldas hasta que el ángel chocó contra la pared del fondo.  
\- Lo hice –le murmuró contra la mejilla haciendo que su aliento caliente le rozara la piel-, y me lo pasé bien. Disfruté y quise más. Dime que eso no es maldad.  
\- No lo es porque no tenías elección –insistió el ángel-. No volverías a hacerlo si estuviera en tu mano evitarlo.  
Dean levantó las cejas y lo miró sorprendido y enfadado. ¿Ese jodido ángel se jactaba de conocerle así de bien? ¡Pues no tenía ni puta idea!  
\- ¿Eso crees? –se acercó tanto a él que casi no tuvo espacio para mover los labios al hablar sin rozar los del ángel.  
\- Sí –Castiel no parecía atemorizado en ningún momento y quizás debería estarlo porque la cara de Dean no auguraba nada bueno.  
Lo volvió a coger de la gabardina y lo arrastró hacia el centro de la habitación, sobre la trampa para demonios. Allí le dio la vuelta y se pegó mucho a su espalda a la vez que le jadeaba en el oído.  
\- Posiblemente no estás asustado porque no has estado allí y no sabes de lo que soy capaz.  
Castiel quiso decirle que sí que había estado y que lo había visto. De hecho, había visto a Dean nacer. Lo conocía todo de él. No había secreto en la vida de Dean Winchester que él no conociera, por eso estaba seguro de lo que decía.  
\- No lograrás engañarme, Dean.  
El cazador subió la mano y la puso en el cuello del ángel apretando ligeramente. No podía matarle pero sí que podía hacerle sentir incómodo. Cuando estuvo así varios segundos notando la nuez moverse bajo su palma, quitó la mano. Tiró de la gabardina y luego de la chaqueta del ángel hasta que las lanzó lejos de ellos.   
\- No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz –murmuró muy bajito, repitiendo las mismas palabras de antes-. Por eso no me merezco nada. Soy una mierda y un cobarde. Alistair me lo dijo.   
\- No deberías hacerle caso –Castiel seguía con la mirada fija en él-. No hay nada malo en ti, Dean.  
\- ¡Deja de decir eso si no sabes lo que estoy pensando! –se llevó el dedo índice a la sien y se señaló con él-. ¡No sabes lo que tengo aquí metido!  
\- Dean…  
\- No.  
\- Tienes que dejar salir todo eso que tienes para ser libre.  
\- No.  
\- Dean…  
\- ¡Qué cierres esa puta boca que tienes! –Dean lo agarró del hombro a la vez que se movía hacia un lado. Eso provocó que Cas perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo. Dean aprovechó la confusión del ángel para sentarse sobre sus caderas y mirarle con ojos entornados y furiosos-. No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Si dejo a la bestia libre, jamás volveré a ser quien era.  
\- Al contrario Dean; volverías a ser quien eras antes de todo esto –cuando vio que dudaba, Castiel insistió un poco más-. Muéstrame lo que hiciste allí abajo y yo te demostraré que te equivocas al decir que eres un ser malo.  
\- No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo –Dean sonrió tristemente, con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada perdida-. A veces te he odiado, ¿sabes? Por todo esto, por lo que siento por ti, y pienso que si te hubiera tenido a mi merced en el infierno, te lo habría hecho pagar mil veces, una tras otra.  
\- Hazlo Dean. Libérate. No puede llover para siempre.  
Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla. Luego parpadeó librándose del resto que pugnaban por salir y centró la mirada en el ángel. La expresión del rostro le cambio, tornándose siniestra e implacable. ¿El ángel quería una demostración de la abominación en la que se había convertido? Bien, pues iba a tenerla.  
Agarró la camisa de Castiel y tiró de ella para abrirla, llevándose todos los botones a su paso. Se inclinó sobre su pecho y le lamió un pezón. Se lo metió en la boca y lo succionó hasta que éste se puso terriblemente erecto y sonrosado. Levantó la cabeza y fue a por el otro botoncito rosa, pero éste no corrió tanta suerte y Dean lo mordió. Apretó los dientes con ganas y lo mordió. El cuerpo del ángel se arqueó. Castiel se sentía un poco confundido porque se necesitaba un dolor más fuerte y agudo para que él llegara a sentir algo, pero ese cuerpo no, ese cuerpo tenía un límite y tenía que canalizar con él ese dolor para saber a qué grado de tortura lo estaba sometiendo Dean.   
Cerró los ojos y respiró profúndame intentando saber a cuánto dolor podía ser sometido ese cuerpo. Justo en ese momento Dean volvió a morderle y Castiel lo experimentó como si fuera humano. Había elegido un gran momento para hacerlo y si eso era tan solo el principio, no quería saber lo que vendría luego.  
El cuerpo se le arqueó e intentó librarse del cuerpo del cazador pero no pudo. Dean le sujetó las manos forcejeando con él y volvió a morderle, ésta vez justo encima del pezón, sobre ese descarado lunar. Un regusto metalizado le llenó la boca y Dean supo que le había hecho un buen moratón.   
Se levantó para abrirle los puños de la camisa y soltarle la corbata. Tiró de la prenda blanca e inmaculada y la lanzó todo lo lejos que pudo. Cuando Castiel intentó librarse de nuevo de su agarre, Dean lo volvió a interceptar. Esta vez tiró de la corbata deshaciéndola fácilmente y atándole las muñecas en apenas dos segundos. Con un nudo ágil y apretado, Castiel quedó bien atado y con poca libertad de movimiento.  
\- Dime que te rindes y pararé –la cara de Dean era severa y victoriosa, como la de un rey otorgando perdón a sus súbditos.  
\- ¿Y tú eras el mejor torturador de Alistair? –sonrió Cas aún dolorido.  
Dean puso cara de asco en señal de que no le gustaban sus palabras.  
\- No tengo aquí mis juguetitos –Dean se agachó para escupirle las palabras a la cara-. Así no es divertido.  
\- ¿Y quién dice que no?  
Dean miró hacia un lado y a apenas un metro y medio de distancia apareció a su lado una mesa baja de madera negra, forrada en cuero y con las patas talladas con motivos eróticos y fálicos. Encima de la misma había un mantel negro de terciopelo y varias cosas tapadas con paños de seda negra. Dean sonrió de medio lado. Esa sí que era su mesa de tortura.   
Volvió de nuevo la cara hacia Castiel y sonrió divertido. Su expresión ahora era mucho más siniestra y preocupante. Cualquier otro se habría echado a temblar. Castiel se limitó a esperar a ver qué hacía.  
Sin perder tiempo le desabrochó el pantalón y tirando hacia abajo de la ropa interior incluida, libró al ángel de sus vestimentas. Tiró también de los zapatos y los calcetines y en cuestión de segundos lo tuvo todo entero y a su merced. Dean le cogió un pie y se lo quedó mirando. Jamás se había fijado en los preciosos pies que tenía, con dedos largos y bonitos y un empeine amplio y fuerte. Lo lamió y lo acarició con los dientes, de arriba abajo, hasta que llegó a los dedos de los pies. Uno a uno los fue lamiendo. Cuando llegó al dedo pulgar, se lo metió en la boca y lo succionó. Castiel no supo muy bien si sentía algo. La verdad es que nunca se había planteado qué sentía con los dedos de los pies, pero sí tenía que admitir que la sensación era placentera y erótica.   
Cuando fue a hablar y a decirle a Dean que qué clase de tortura era esa que no hacía más que darle placer, Dean movió la cabeza, le chupó el dedo meñique y acto seguido lo mordió.   
Castiel gritó de dolor e intentó darle una patada para deshacerse de él, pero Dean fue más rápido y esquivó el golpe. Sin darle tregua lo agarró de los tobillos y le dio la vuelta, poniéndole boca abajo bruscamente. El ángel tuvo que subir los brazos sobre la cabeza para que no se le quedaran aprisionados debajo del cuerpo.  
Dean alargó un brazo hasta la mesa, y una vez allí con un dedo levantó una de las telas. Un látigo negro y de cuero apareció ante él. Lo cogió por el mango y dejó que se desenrollarla cayendo al suelo. Sólo al oír el sonido, Castiel volvió la cabeza y la expresión del rostro le cambió, tornándose sombría. Dean lo agitó sobre el suelo y un inconfundible “whip” retumbó a su lado.   
Sonrió.  
\- Ahora vamos a empezar a divertirnos, ¿No crees, Cas?  
El ángel no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar cómo Dean se ponía a su lado y le ataba el extremo del látigo al cuello. No lo apretó en exceso, pero sí lo suficiente para sentir el cuero alrededor de la garganta cada vez que tragaba.  
Ágilmente Dean volvió a su sitio. Entonces se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y las lanzó todo lo lejos que pudo. Dudó si quitarse la camiseta, por si se manchaba de sangre, pero en el último momento optó por dejársela.  
Obligándole a abrir las piernas, Dean se colocó entre ellas y tirando del látigo forzó a que Castiel se pusiera de rodillas con los codos apoyados en el suelo. Le había atado las manos de tal manera que era imposible sostenerse sobre ellas.  
Sin avisar, Dean palmeó una de las nalgas de Castiel, haciendo que la mano rebotara y la piel se le pusiera roja en el acto. A pesar de que había sido un golpe rápido y seco, la picazón sobre la piel seguía estando ahí cuando llegó la segunda palmada, que picó igual o más que la anterior. La espalda de Castiel se arqueó y Dean aprovechó para instalarse mejor entre sus piernas y arrimar la bragueta de su pantalón al trasero del ángel que ya estaba comenzando a ponerse de un interesante color rojizo. Volvió a tirar del látigo para hacerle echar la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que provocó que arqueara la espalda hacia abajo y sacara algo más de trasero, que inevitablemente se rozó más con Dean. Éste se alejó para verle bien. Ese ángel tenía un culo precioso y era una pena no prestarle la atención que se merecía, ¿verdad?  
Puso una mano sobre cada nalga y las abrió empujando con las palmas hacia fuera. Luego escupió sobre la abertura un par de veces, atinando siempre. ¿Eso también se aprendía en el infierno?  
Volvió a agarrar el látigo y ésta vez se quedó mirando el mango. Era de cuero negro trenzado con una protuberancia redonda en la punta. Cogió el látigo y se sentó a un costado de Castiel. Luego le acercó el mango a la boca y lo miró.  
\- Chupa.  
El ángel torció la cabeza y lo miró. Empezaba a dolerle la espalda y el cuello por la tensión y realmente no entendía para qué diablos quería que chupara esa cosa.   
Al ver que no reaccionaba, Dean comenzó a impacientarse, por lo que se lo acercó a la boca y se lo metió sin decir nada más. Enérgicamente introducía y extraía el mango haciendo que Castiel tuviera que chupar cada vez a más velocidad. Cuando se cansó o él creyó que era suficiente, volvió a su sitio entre las piernas de Castiel, apoyó el extremo redondeado sobre la entrada del ángel y extendió la saliva que aún quedaba. Luego, poco a poco lo penetró, viendo cómo desaparecía la punta redondeada dentro de él.   
Castiel arqueó la espalda e intentó apartarse, pero Dean tiró del látigo y le obligó a levantar la cabeza y a permanecer en su sitio mientras introducía el mango un poco más. Con la mano que le quedaba libre le sostuvo una nalga para ver bien cómo el objeto se adentraba lentamente. Le excitó ver cómo los músculos se dilataban y se iban amoldando a la intrusión.   
Cuando casi hubo introducido todo el mango, lo extrajo lentamente, y cuando llegó de nuevo a la protuberancia redondeada, lo miró atentamente, observando cómo se expandía el orificio y poco a poco salía lo que quedaba de esa parte redonda.  
Si todo hubiera quedado ahí no habría pasado nada, pero Dean volvió a introducir de nuevo el objeto, añadiendo una sonora palmada en la nalga contraria. Esta vez no fue tan cuidadoso y lo introdujo de un solo golpe hasta el fondo y lo extrajo con igual rapidez.   
Castiel se estremeció de dolor y contrajo todos los músculos del cuerpo. Empezaba a dudar de su plan y de la maldad que parecía existir en Dean. Eso fue durante un segundo, luego negó con la cabeza. No, confiaba en Dean, sabía cómo era y sabía que acabaría dándose cuenta de todo aunque en ese momento parecía que eso nunca iba a suceder nunca. Dean parecía frenético, sudaba y jadeaba por la boca. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos y los labios entreabiertos y resecos. Los músculos del brazo derecho le palpitaban de dolor por el esfuerzo de llevar ya un buen rato torturando al ángel de esa manera, pero éste parecía no ceder; No se quejaba, ni lloraba, ni siquiera había vuelto a intentar escaparse, sin embargo sabía que lo estaba haciendo sufrir por la expresión de su cara.   
Quizás había llegado el momento de dar un paso más. Soltó el mango del látigo y se quitó la camiseta. Luego se desabrochó los pantalones y se sacó la polla. Aún no estaba ni medio erecto pero lo estaría en cuestión de segundos, estaba seguro.  
Volvió a introducirle el mango a la vez que intentó adentrarse en él, pero no pudo. Sabía que la doble penetración llevaba su tiempo pero es que no podía. Ni siquiera se había empalmado y el hecho de acercarse a él le daba mareo. De pronto tuvo conciencia de lo que había estado haciendo un fue como si sus pulmones se hubieran quedado sin aire. Con si le hubieran dado una patada en la boca del estómago y lo hubieran dejado sin aliento.  
Se sentó sobre las piernas y sacó el látigo tirándolo a un lado.   
\- No puedo –comenzó a decir cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza-. No puedo. No puedo. Cas perdóname.  
\- Dean.  
\- Lo siento –varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas a pesar de que aún tenía los ojos cerrados-. Cas, perdóname.  
\- Dean, abre los ojos.  
El tono de voz del ángel fue lo suficientemente rotundo y sereno para que Dean se calmara y le hiciera caso. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaban en una habitación de motel. En la habitación donde se habían hospedado días atrás. Los dos estaban sobre la cama; Castiel desnudo y sentado sobre sus piernas y Dean igual pero aún con los vaqueros puestos. No entendía nada.  
\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –miró alrededor porque no entendía qué sucedía.  
\- Dean –lo llamó para que le prestara atención-. Como ya te dije, no has podido hacerlo. No eres un ser malvado por mucho que intentes hacerme creer lo contrario.  
El cazador lo miró como si estuviera loco. ¿Que no era malvado?   
\- Mírame Cas, ¿cómo puedes decir que no soy una aberración con todo lo que te he hecho antes? No entiendo cómo…  
\- Pero no has podido seguir. Has parado y te has arrepentido –desvió la mirada y la posó sobre las sábanas de la cama-. Sé lo que sientes por mí, Dean y entiendo que eso que sientes puede convertirse en dolor, pero yo confío en ti. No llevo tanto tiempo esperándote como para rendirme a la primera de cambio.  
Dean respiró hondo. No entendía muy bien porqué, pero se sentía algo mejor, más liviano, como si su alma pesara mil toneladas menos. Miró a Castiel y no supo muy bien lo que sintió, pero de pronto lo comprendió todo.  
\- Me has puesto a prueba.  
No hizo falta que Castiel asintiera para que Dean comprendiera la verdad. Aún así decidió aclarárselo.  
\- Soy un ángel, Dean. Si no hubiera querido no me habría dejado atar ni hacer nada de eso, pero quería demostrarte que por mucho que te empeñaras en hacerme daño, no ibas a poder terminar, porque no está en tu naturaleza. Puede que te hayas visto obligado a hacer cosas horribles en el infierno, pero no porque naciera de ti, sino porque no te quedaba más remedio.  
Dean guardó silencio mientras escuchaba al ángel y su cerebro procesaba la información a la velocidad de la luz.  
\- Muchas veces tenemos que hacer cosas aunque no queramos porque no tenemos opción y otras veces no podemos hacer otras porque no nos dejan. La vida no es fácil Dean, y ante todo tenemos que tener claro cómo somos y lo que somos.  
\- Cas… -intentó hablar pero no le salieron las palabras. Quería agradecerle que le hubiera hecho entender. Aún se seguía sintiendo culpable porque habían sido muchos años en el infierno torturando y eso no podía olvidarse de la noche a la mañana. La piedra angular de su existencia estaba ahí, y era que él no era un ser malo, que no había nada malo en él; tan sólo se había visto obligado a hacer cosas que no le había quedado más remedio de hacer.  
Castiel lo miró y Dean lo miró a su vez. No parecía haber signos de tortura ni en su cuello ni en sus pezones. Era como si el ángel lo hubiera borrado todo, como si hubiera echado el tiempo hacia atrás.   
\- Deberíamos descansar Dean, ha sido un día muy largo.   
Esas palabras podían sonar a coña viniendo de un ángel, pero cuando Dean vio que Castiel se tumbaba de lado y de espaldas hacia él y acomodaba la cabeza sobre la almohada, supo que iba en serio.   
Él no quería dormir, pero quizás fuera lo mejor. Posiblemente durmiendo un poco vería los problemas desde otro ángulo, o al menos lo intentaría.   
Se quitó toda la ropa quedándose sólo en calzoncillos y se metió en la cama. Subió la colcha que estaba ordenadamente doblada sobre los pies de la cama (eso había sido obra de Cas, seguro) y los tapó a ambos.   
Durante unos segundos Dean se quedó mirando al techo. No podía dormir y se sentía raro teniendo a un ángel del señor a su lado metido en la cama y desnudo.   
Consiguió darse la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Cas, a ver si de lado podía conciliar el sueño, pero no hubo manera. Ya casi iba a levantarse de la cama y salir a dar una vuelta cuando notó que Cas se movió dándose la vuelta para juntar su pecho con su espalda.  
Castiel no dijo nada y tampoco hizo falta; se acurrucó contra él y siguió en silencio, como si realmente durmiera.   
Dean notó ese aliento caliente sobre su cuello y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del ángel uniérse al suyo.   
Como si de una droga se tratase, apenas le bastó dos segundos más para cerrar los ojos y caer dormido. Profundamente dormido.

 

FIN

 

Castiel abrió los ojos y lo miró en la oscuridad. Cierto era que a él no le hacía falta descansar, pero por Dean se quedaría ahí toda la noche, para evitar que tuviera esos sueños tan extraños otra vez. Se arrimó más a él y suspiró. Nadie haría daño a Dean Winchester mientras él estuviera ahí para evitarlo. Nadie.


	9. look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: look at me  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDj7hiQza2A  
> Autora: taolee  
> Beta: flexikuki  
> Fandom: SPN  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Rating: PG  
> Estado: terminado  
> Nº de palabras: 561  
> Disclaimer: lo de siempre.  
> Nota de la autora: Amo ,y digo literalmente, AMO la última conversación que tienen Dean y Castiel en este capi, cuando Castiel sabe que NO puede decirle nada, pero que más claro no se lo ha podido decir (yo creo que aquí nació el subtexto para tontos^^) Espero que os guste.  
> Coda: 4x18
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOfwscoQVWU&feature=related

Dean conducía con Sam dormido a su lado. Una ligera lluvia salpicaba la luna delantera del coche y los limpiaparabrisas se movían perezosamente de un lado al otro apartando el agua. A pesar de que la tormenta parecía estar pasando, Dean no se fiaba del todo y ya que no podía ver por el espejo retrovisor la carretera por culpa del plástico negro, conducía con algo de cuidado y mirando a su hermano de vez en cuando. Le asustaron cuando dijo con tanta seguridad que él se encargaría personalmente de matar a Lillith. ¿Qué diablos tenía Sam en mente?  
Gracias a Dios Castiel le había ayudado para evitar que eso sucediera.  
Castiel… ese maldito bastardo. Lo había ayudado aún sabiendo que podía poner su propia existencia en peligro. Diablos… ya no veía su futuro sin él.  
Cerró los ojos por unos brevísimos segundos para recordar lo bien que se había sentido siendo abrazado por Castiel en la cama. Quizás podía parecer muy infantil, pero jamás se había sentido tan próximo ni tan cerca a nadie como en ese momento y era irónico porque Dean Winchester era conocido por acercarse demasiado en muchas ocasiones.  
Sonrió como un bobo al recordar que se había levantado como nunca en su vida. Cas lo saludó con un “Buenos días, Dean” y luego se había marchado sin decir nada. Había sido una despedida un poco fría y Dean incluso dudó si Cas podía guardarle algo de rencor por lo que había hecho aquella noche. Un momento, ¿los ángeles podían guardar rencor? Seguramente sí, y podían ser unos cabrones también, como bien había demostrado Uriel y sus amiguitos, pero Cas no. Cas era distinto. Quizás se le diera mal expresarse y mostrar sentimientos, pero sabía que ese ángel era único en su especie.

Un movimiento le llegó a través del espejo retrovisor y Dean desvió la mirada. Castiel estaba sentado detrás mirándole y Dean juraría que tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Con un dedo, el ángel le indicó que guardara silencio y así estuvieron un buen rato, mirándose a través del espejo retrovisor, sin despegar los labios para hablar pero diciéndoselo todo con la mirada.  
Recorriendo un gran trecho del camino así, mirándose a ratos, devorándose con la mirada y por un momento Dean pudo jurar que ese ángel le estaba tocando el alma sin usar las manos.  
Cuando miró al espejo retrovisor por última vez, Dean vio que Castiel le hacía un gesto con la cabeza, ladeándola un poco y manteniéndole la mirada fija sobre sus ojos. Luego desapareció. En cualquier otro momento Dean se habría molestado porque ese ángel tenía la manía de irse a medias de las conversaciones, incluso cuando ni siquiera había palabras que cortar, pero ésta vez sonrió y pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, ellos dos pudieran tener una oportunidad.

 

FIN

 

*


	10. When you are gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: When you are gone http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgcfltEaMsM  
> Autora: taolee   
> Beta: flexikuki   
> Fandom: SPN  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Rating: NC-13  
> Estado: terminado  
> Nº de palabras: 413  
> Disclaimer: lo de siempre.  
> Coda: capitulo 4x20
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFcpCN-Bg60&feature=related  
> (el video es sólo de Castiel, no de Jimmy)

Dean llegó cabreado a la habitación del motel. Sam se había detenido en la gasolinera a comprar algo para cenar y él mientras tanto se había quedado en ahí maldiciendo en silencio. Las palabras de Castiel le habían dolido tanto que no se sorprendió de no haberse hecho daño en la lengua cuando se la mordía para intentar contener lo que deseaba gritarle a la cara. Ahora que estaba solo iba a hacerlo. Bueno, eso si el hijo de puta aparecía.  
\- ¡Cas! –gritó. Esperó varios segundos y gritó otra vez-. ¡Cas!  
\- No hace falta que grites. Puedo oír tus pensamientos, Dean.  
\- Oh, genial. Pues te encantará saber lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo de ti–Dean se quedó mirándole desde la otra esquina de la habitación. No hizo ningún intento por acercarse-. Explícame esas palabras que dijiste porque no las entiendo.   
\- Hasta tú podrías entenderlas.  
La respuesta de Castiel fue clara, fría y cortante y el hecho de que Dean obviara que lo acababa de llamar cuanto menos que retrasado le dio igual. Él quería una explicación y la quería ya.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Cas? –Dean suavizó el tono-. Creía que teníamos claro que… que algo pasaba. No sé… que habíamos creado una especie de vínculo.  
Viniendo de Dean, eso era lo más cariñoso que se podía esperar de él después de todo lo que había pasado.  
\- No puedo olvidar para lo que estoy aquí, Dean.   
La respuesta no parecía muy segura, pero el ceño fruncido del ángel le dio más rotundidad a las palabras.  
\- Te han leído la cartilla, ¿no? –Dean giró el cuerpo para verle mejor-. Es eso. Te han leído la cartilla y ahora tienes miedo.  
\- Los ángeles no podemos sentir, ¿recuerdas?  
Dean se acercó con dos zancadas y lo enfrentó quedándose cara a cara.  
\- Pues para no poder sentir, te corres muy bien –susurró-. ¿O acaso mentías? ¿Saben los ángeles también fingir orgasmos?  
Castiel no contestó y no tenía pensado hacerlo. Lo que le hubiera pasado en el cielo no era asunto de él y desde luego que intentaría evitar a toda costa volverle a poner en peligro, y si eso significaba tener que alejarse de él, lo haría.

FIN


	11. How many lies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: How many lies?  
> Autora: Taolee  
> Beta: Flexikuki  
> Fandom: SPN  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Rating: PG  
> Estado: terminado  
> Nº de palabras: 389  
> Disclaimer: lo de siempre.  
> Coda: 4x21
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3Q2_ZF6KV8&feature=related

Castiel estaba en el cielo. Esperaba órdenes. Unas órdenes que no acababan de llegar y que no sabía si quería oírlas porque no iban a gustarle en absoluto.   
Había traicionado a Dean, a Anna y a él mismo. ¿Podría perdonarse alguna vez? Si hacía lo que sabía que tenía que hacer… ¿Por qué se sentía entonces tan culpable? Desde que había empezado a dudar, su existencia se había convertido en un caos y no sabía qué ni a quién seguir. Él había sido un soldado toda su existencia. Vivía para recibir órdenes y cumplirlas y eso le gustaba, pero ahora que dudaba de él, del cielo y de sus hermanos los ángeles, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Creer en Dean Winchester?   
Había una cita de Gilbert Keith Chesterton que rezaba: ”Cuando se deja de creer en Dios, enseguida se cree en cualquier cosa”.  
Él no había dejado de creer en Dios, pero sí que había empezado a creer en Dean. ¿En que lo convertía eso entonces? ¿En un freaky con alas? ¿En una quimera?   
Castiel quería creer de nuevo, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes de conocer a ese cazador de ojos verdes y mirada huraña muchas veces.

…

¿Seguro? ¿Seguro que quería que su existencia volviera a ser como antes de conocer a Dean?   
La vida podía tener muchos riesgos, a veces más y a veces menos. Ahora mismo todo se venía abajo. Había hecho cosas de las que estaba arrepentido y seguramente tendría que hacer más cosas de las que posiblemente se arrepintiera más adelante. Todo iba a cambiar a partir de ahora y Dean era la pieza clave del puzle.

Dean. Ese humano le había hecho ver las cosas de otro modo, le había hecho pensar. Le había enseñado que los humanos no eran como él creía. Él le debía obediencia a su padre y a sus hermanos y Dean Winchester no estaba dentro de ese orden familiar. ¿Por qué entonces sentía la imperiosa necesidad de seguirle? ¿De hacerle caso? ¿De confiar en él?

Presentía que algo gordo iba a llegar en breve, independientemente del apocalipsis. La cuestión ahora era, ¿en qué bando lucharía él?

 

FIN


	12. Bésame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Bésame http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZCR46AIegQ  
> Autora: taolee  
> Beta: flexikuki  
> Fandom: SPN  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Estado: terminado  
> Nº de palabras: 4.837  
> Disclaimer: lo de siempre. Los capítulos son propiedad de la WB y de Eric Kripke. Ninguna escena ha sido modificada ni cambiada. No hay ánimo de lucro.  
> Coda: capitulo 4x22  
> Dedicatoria: Hace tiempo que no dedico nada y no sé si es por falta de tiempo o por pereza. Hoy voy a romper eso y me voy a dedicar la coda a mí misma, pero no solamente porque sea hoy mi cumple, sino porque me gusta esta coda, creo que es la que más me he currado, la que más empeño le he puesto y la que más me ha gustado.  
> Algunas palabras: para refrescaros la memoria a toda aquella que no recuerde bien el capítulo (mal hecho, por cierto ^^), os iré marcando en el fanfic los minutos que corresponde en el video, para que veáis que todo lleva un orden y no he alterado en ningún momento el capítulo, sólo añadiré lo que creo que pasó entremedio de todo eso :)
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Listas? Pues decidle a Castiel que lo quiero &hearts!
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooAEHdJ0vyQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradeceros que me hayáis leído, soportado y comentado. ¡¡¡Sois lo mejor del fandom!!! Como ya sabéis, suelo poner título de canciones a mis fics o codas. La canción que os traigo hoy es tan Dean/Castiel que me pregunto si no fue escrita para ellos. Os invito a que la escuchéis y os enamoréis de ella tanto como yo.

*minuto 2:19 – 2:40*

\- Ten fe –Zacarías aún no se había empezado a enfadar, y eso que ese humano era exasperante. Al final iba a resultar que le caía bien Dean Winchester.  
\- ¿En qué? ¿En ti? –Dean sí que había perdido la paciencia porque no confiaba en ese capullo con cara de mono y seguía sin entender el plan que se traían los ángeles entre manos-. Dame una buena razón por lo que debería hacerlo.  
El ángel se acercó, chulo, arrogante, serio.  
\- Porque juraste obediencia. Así que obedece.  
Dean miró por encima del hombro de Zacarías hasta dar con Castiel. A éste no le quedó más remedio que bajar la mirada, no después de echarle un segundo vistazo para acabar bajando la mirada de nuevo. Avergonzado. Obviamente le había dicho a Zacarías lo de su juramento y Dean se sentía ahora mismo con si lo hubieran vendido por dos camellos y una vaca en una tribu del desierto. La sensación no le habría pillado tan de sorpresa si hubiera venido de cualquier otra persona, pero de Cas… Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.  
¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Poner el culo?

 

*minuto 4:38 - 7:14*

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Cas?  
\- Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, tú y yo –la voz del ángel fue seria y sincera por primera vez en todo ese rato que llevaban ahí, como si por fin mostrara lo que realmente sentía-, y sólo quería decir que siento que acabase así.  
Dean flipó. ¿Sólo eso? Todo lo que habían vivido, lo que habían pasado, sentido, luchado y afianzado ¿y ese puto ángel sólo sabía decir, “lo siento”? ¡Vamos hombre, venga ya!  
\- ¿Lo siento? – Dean repitió las palabras intentando entenderlas, pero no podía. ¿Cómo coño iba a entenderlas? Furioso y sin pensar en lo que hacía le lanzó un puñetazo, olvidándose de que no era fácil dañar a Castiel, pero Dean se dio cuenta tarde, cuando sintió cómo la mano se quejaba por el dolor.  
\- Es el armagedon, Cas. Necesitas decir algo mejor que “lo siento” –frustrado se dio la vuelta. No sabía si era peor el dolor martilleando de la mano o la actitud fría del ángel.  
\- Intenta entenderlo. Esto está anunciado desde hace mucho. Éste es tu…  
\- ¿Destino? –no por favor. Cas no podía haber olvidado todas sus dudas y haber vuelto con todo ese fanatismo religioso, porque contra eso sí que no podía luchar-. No me vengas con esa mierda santa. El destino, los planes de Dios… ¡Es todo una sarta de mentiras, pobre estúpido hijo de puta! Es sólo una forma que tienen tus jefes de mantenerte a ti y a mí a raya.  
Castiel lo miró con odio porque lo estaba haciendo dudar de nuevo. Las palabras de Dean eran tan ciertas que asustaban y lo miraba con tal convicción que no podía ser verdad. Tenía que estar equivocado.  
\- ¿Sabes qué es real? –Dean se lamió los labios, intentando refrescarse e intentar hacer entender al ángel que estaba en el bando equivocado-. La gente, las familias… eso es real. ¿Y vas a quedarte mirando cómo sale ardiendo?  
\- ¿Qué es lo que merece tanto la pena salvar? –Castiel caminó dos pasos y acortó la distancia entre los dos-. Lo único que veo aquí es dolor. Lo veo dentro de ti. Veo tu culpa, tu ira, tu confusión. En el paraíso, todo es perdonado. Estarás en paz. Incluso con Sam.  
Los ojos de Dean se llenaron de lágrimas y no sólo por el tema de su hermano sino por todas las palabras de Castiel. ¿Cómo era posible que precisamente él le dijera que no veía nada más que cosas malas cuando justamente él le había enseñado a encontrar el bien que había dentro de él a pesar de todo el dolor, la rabia y la culpa que sentía? ¿Cómo coño se atrevía ese maldito hijo de puta a decirle que no había nada por lo que luchar? ¿Y ellos dos qué habían vivido entonces?  
El ángel bajó la mirada, recordando sin duda todo lo que había sentido estando con Dean. Ya era tan tarde para todo eso…  
El cazador salió del trance, se volvió a lamer los labios y ladeó la cabeza para enfrentar a ese bastardo. Cas lo miró con timidez y vergüenza hasta que Dean se hizo con su mirada y capturó toda su atención haciéndole imposible desviar la mirada.  
\- Puedes coger tu paz y metértela por tu bonito culito blanco, porque me quedaré con el dolor y la culpa e incluso me quedaré con Sam tal y como es. Eso es mejor que ser una puta en el paraíso. ¡Es simple, Cas! –Castiel se dio la vuelta, intentando no oír, pero Dean aún no había terminado y tenía muchas cosas que decirle-. No más mierdas sobre ser un buen soldado. Está el bien y está el mal, y lo sabes. ¡Mírame!  
Dean levantó el brazo con violencia y lo agarró del hombro dándole la vuelta rápidamente. Ese jodido ángel tenía que entender que la solución no era esa que creía ser la impuesta por los ángeles.  
\- ¡Lo sabías! Una vez ibas a ayudarme, ¿verdad? –Dean vio a Cas dudar, torcer la cabeza y cambiar la expresión del rostro. Eso lo animó a seguir hablando con más fuerza aunque con un tono más suave-. Ibas a advertirme sobre todo esto, antes de que te arrastrasen a la fuerza al campo bíblico. Ayúdame… ahora. Por favor.  
Durante un segundo Dean supo que estaba trayendo a Castiel, su Cas, de vuelta. Le dolían los ojos y le palpitaban las sienes, pero así explotase en mil pedazos salvaría a Castiel de esos cabrones.  
\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Castiel aún no estaba convencido del todo, pero que hiciera esa pregunta era un gran paso.  
\- Llévame hasta Sam. Podemos detener esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
\- Si lo hago nos cogerán a todos –el ángel dejó de mirar a un punto indefinido para posar la mirada sobre Dean-. Nos matarán a todos.  
Dean, sin embargo, lo tenía más claro que nunca.  
\- Si hay algo por lo que merece la pena morir, es por esto.  
Cas negó con la cabeza. Intento alejar todo eso de su mente, rechazarlo antes de que lo hiciera dudar más. Dios… Dean tenía tanta razón, pero aún así no podía. No podía hacer que los mataran a todos, que terminara antes incluso de empezar, que todo hubiera sido para nada. ¡Para nada!  
Guardo silencio, dándole a entender a Dean que su respuesta era un no.  
Dean lo miró, entre asqueado, decepcionado y traicionado. De verdad es que todo eso se lo hubiera esperado de todas y cada una de las personas que habitaban ese jodido mundo, incluso se lo esperaba de Sam, pero no de Cas. De él no. Si ya no podía confiar en él, si ya no luchaban en el mismo bando, ¿por qué permanecer ahí más tiempo junto a él?  
\- Eres un cobarde, desalmado hijo de puta -Dean se alejó, intentando poner la máxima distancia entre ellos. Tenía que ir preparándose para decirle adiós para siempre-. ¿Por qué te preocupa morir? Tú ya estás muerto. Hemos acabado.  
\- Dean…  
Dean caminó alejándose más, sin volverse, porque si se volvía… si se volvía el débil sería él.  
\- Hemos terminado –repitió.  
Un silencio reinó en la sala. Dean tuvo que volverse para darse cuenta que el ángel ya no estaba. Se hubiera puesto a llorar si hubiera podido y si hubiera servido de algo. Sin Castiel, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

 

*

 

Dean no sabía cuántas vueltas llevaba alrededor de la mesa de esa espantosa habitación blanca. No estaba seguro del tiempo que había pasado desde que Castiel lo había dejado sólo. Podía haber sido un segundo atrás o un siglo, pero Dean no tenía nada claro. Se sentía impotente, sólo y frustrado. Era algo parecido a ser el toro semental de una granja y que todos tuvieran grandes planes para él, cuando en verdad lo único que él quería era pastar a la sombra. ¿Era tanto pedir una vida normal? ¿Una casa, un perro y una hipoteca? Joder.  
Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no se lo vio venir. Fue demasiado tarde cuando se percató de que Cas lo había cogido por el brazo y lo arrastraba tras él hasta quedar detrás del biombo de rejas doradas. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Lo iba a encerrar como si fuera un loro?  
\- Dean…  
\- Ya te he dicho que hemos terminado, Cas. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que decirnos –Dean fue a dar un paso cuando el ángel lo empujó contra la pared, chocando con un tocador que tenía detrás, tirando todas las figuritas al suelo.  
\- Ahora voy a hablar yo, Dean –Castiel se le echó encima y se acercó tanto que no se podía distinguir quién era uno y quién el otro-. Me da igual lo que pase con mi existencia. Me es indiferente lo que me ocurra porque sé que ese tendrá que ser mi destino tarde o temprano, pero no el tuyo, Dean. No voy a dejar, jamás, que te ocurra nada. Llevo años protegiéndote, desde que naciste, cuidando de ti, y a última hora no voy a hacer que te maten.  
Eso le daba una nueva perspectiva a todo porque Dean pensaba que Cas no se decidía porque era un cobarde, pero ahora resultaba que tenía más miedo de que lo mataran a él que a su propia persona.  
\- Cas, no hagas esto por mí.  
Castiel lo miró a los ojos fijamente y sin parpadear.  
\- Si no lo hago por ti… ¿por quién lo voy a hacer?  
Si hubiera tardado un poco más en lanzarse sobre él, Castiel habría visto una lágrima rodar por su mejilla hasta quedar colgando suicida en el borde de su mandíbula. Allí, el movimiento que comenzó a hacer Dean besando los labios del ángel hizo que se lanzara al vacio sin oponer resistencia.  
Dean lo besó con urgencia, instándole a abrir la boca, a devorarle por completo, a demostrarle que no había nada, nada, que pudiera alejarle de él. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho ese maldito cabrón para colársele tan dentro?  
\- Dean –Cas se dejó besar otra vez antes de seguir hablando-. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que ser rápidos.  
El cazador se alejó lo suficiente para mirarle. Castiel se desprendió de sus brazos, luego se quitó la gabardina y la chaqueta y las echó a un lado en el suelo. Deshizo del todo el nudo de la corbata y se desabotonó un botón más la camisa. Bajó las manos y abrió del cinturón. Dean lo miraba atento.  
\- Cas, ¿qué haces?  
Castiel se dio la vuelta, levantó ambas manos poniéndolas algo más arriba de la altura de su cabeza y agarró la reja entre los dedos. Luego torció la cabeza para mirar a Dean por encima del hombro.  
\- Lo que teníamos que haber hecho hace muchísimo tiempo.  
Dean levantó las cejas sin entender.  
\- Fóllame, Dean.  
Durante un segundo, quizás menos, los ojos de Dean se abrieron sorprendidos por las palabras del ángel. Ya no sólo por lo que acababa de oír, sino por la palabra en sí. Conociendo a Castiel como lo conocía hubiera sido más normal que le hubiera dicho algo tipo “Copulemos, cohabitemos, apareémosno, yazcamos… Dean”, pero no eso otro. Lo tomó tan de sorpresa y lo puso tan caliente que sin pensar arrimó su cuerpo a la espalda del ángel y se rozó contra él, haciendo especial hincapié en que notara lo excitado que estaba.  
Dean deslizó la mano por dentro de la cinturilla del pantalón y por dentro de la ropa interior del ángel para alcanzar la erección que ya había. Al sentirse rodeado, Castiel lanzó un quejido de satisfacción y se dejó llevar por las caricias del cazador. Con la otra mano, Dean le abrió la camisa por un lado del cuello, tirando de ella y mostrando la clavícula. Cuando la tuvo a su disposición se lanzó a por ella, lamiendo y besando el hueco del hombro y la marca del hueso bajo la piel.  
Luego le deslizó un poco más hacia abajo los pantalones por la parte de atrás para dejar ese adorable culito blanco al que había hecho mención antes, al descubierto. Con presteza se abrió su propia ropa y volvió a arrimarse a Cas, hasta colocar su erección entre las nalgas del ángel para comenzar a balancearse, consiguiendo como resultado masturbarse de esa manera.  
Cuando Dean volvió a agarrar la erección del ángel, ésta estaba más dura que antes y goteaba lubricando la punta y manchando la ropa. Dean capturó con los dedos esa humedad y la llevó hacia él mismo. Se echó un poco hacia atrás y esparció el líquido viscoso por la entrada de Castiel, intentando lubricar la zona, pero no era bastante e iba a necesitar más.  
\- Repíteme lo de antes –Dean volvió a arrimarse a él pegando su pecho contra su espalda mientras se agarraba el pene y comenzaba a masturbarse rápidamente.  
Cas dudó unos segundos.  
\- ¿Lo de que teníamos que haber hecho esto hace tiempo?  
Dean rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco. Ese ángel podía saber enoquiano y tres millones de lenguas muertas, pero en lo que se refería a calentar el ambiente era lo siguiente a nulo.  
\- Lo que has dicho luego –Dean se sorprendió de su calma y entereza y esperó a que el ángel cayera en lo que quería decir por sí solo.  
Tras dos segundos de pensamientos Castiel pareció pillarlo y comprendió a dónde quería ir a parar Dean.  
\- Quiero que me folles –repitió, ésta vez con las palabras algo más graves y entrecortadas-. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Dean. Sólo a ti. Nadie más podría excepto tú –volvió a guardar unos segundos de silencio, como si necesitara reponerse de lo que acababa de decir-. Necesito que me folles, Dean. Ya.  
Dean sintió que se humedecía al instante. Justo lo que estaba buscando. Se acarició un par de veces, capturó el líquido pre seminal con los dedos y lo volvió a untar en la entrada del ángel, esta vez deteniéndose algo más y acariciándolo. Lentamente y con cuidado comenzó a deslizar un dedo dentro de él, hasta llegar a la segunda falange. Lo extrajo con igual cuidado y luego se lo volvió a introducir, ahora por completo.  
El ángel respiró profundamente contrayendo los músculos alrededor del dedo de Dean.  
\- Joder, Cas –Dean sacó el dedo y fue a introducirlo junto con otro más. Normalmente se tomaría más tiempo, pero eso era precisamente de lo que no tenían.  
Al principio le costó un poco, y le dio miedo forzarlo por temor a hacerle daño. Sabía que era un ángel y que aguantaba mil veces más el dolor que él, pero aún así, él lo trataba con la delicadeza y el cuidado que Castiel se merecía. La cosa no consistía en “voy a meterla ya y punto”. No, era el que ambos lo sintieran y disfrutaran juntos. Sino no tenía sentido.  
Tras un par de intentos, los dos dedos de Dean comenzaron a resbalar lentamente por el estrecho pasaje de Castiel, abriéndose paso dentro de él. Llegó tan lejos como se lo permitieron los dedos y una vez allí los comenzó a mover en círculos y a rotarlos, frotando ese punto sensible que se mostraba ante sus dedos.  
Dean hizo las tijeras un par de veces y luego los cruzó mientras lo volvía a mover en círculos, presionando una y otra vez contra la próstata.  
\- Dean.  
A Dean no le hizo falta nada más. Conocía ese tono y habían repetido su nombre en momentos así miles de veces. Sabía de sobra cuándo les quedaba poco, pero una cosa tenía que admitir; su nombre jamás había sonado tan caliente ni tan provocador como en los labios de ese ángel.  
Le separó las nalgas y apoyó la punta de su miembro contra le entrada. Se tomó con una mano y poco a poco comenzó a incursionarse dentro de él. Le costaba entrar y ver cómo los músculos de Cas se contraían y estiraban para dejarle paso. Eso le hizo papilla el cerebro y jamás supo cómo que no se había corrido en ese momento, porque jamás había visto escena que le hubiera calentado tanto como esa.  
Cuando todo el glande estuvo dentro, lo cogió por las caderas para que no se moviera y fue adentrándose en él todo lo que pudo, luego volvió a salir para segundos más tarde volver a entrar. Repitió la misma operación varias veces, hasta que Castiel pareció haberse acostumbrado a su tamaño y presencia.  
Volvió a introducírsela del todo y luego con la mano buscó su miembro entre los calzoncillos del ángel. Cuando lo encontró, comenzó a masturbarle a buen ritmo mientras se hundía en él una y otra vez y cada vez más rápido.  
Castiel se agarró a las rejas, llegando a apoyar la frente en ella. Tenía los dedos blancos de estar agarrado y la boca ligeramente abierta mientras respiraba por ella. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, vidriosos y mirando al infinito. Perdidos en algún punto de la memoria del ángel.  
Cuando Dean cambió el ángulo de penetración, Castiel comenzó a jadear más rápidamente.  
Dean se apoyó sobre su espalda y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y luego el punto en el cuello que quedaba justamente detrás. Sabía que Cas se derretía cuando lo tocaba ahí.  
\- Me encanta follarte –Dean acentuó sus palabras con un movimiento certero y duro de sus caderas-. Y sólo yo voy a hacerlo, ¿me oyes? Sólo yo.  
Sí que le estaba oyendo y las palabras le estaban llegando directamente a la polla, poniéndose más caliente y dura. Ese calor tan característico que ya conocía tan bien apareció entre oleadas de placer burbujeando en el abdomen parar ir expandiéndose por el pecho y los testículos. Dean también lo notó.  
\- Cas, me avisarás cuando vayas a correrte, ¿verdad? ¿O te has propuesto dejarme ciego antes de que termine todo?  
Castiel sonrió perezosamente esbozando una media sonrisilla. Abrió los ojos y miró a Dean.  
\- Lo tengo controlado, Dean. He estado… practicando.  
\- Así que has estado… practicando sin mí, ¿no? –Dean se lamió los labios y luego con la lengua le recorrió la vena del cuello-. ¿Y en qué pensabas, Cas? ¿En cómo te follaría y te dejaría sin aliento o en cómo ibas a gritar de placer entre mis brazos?  
Cas tragó saliva intentado refrescar la garganta que se le había resecado de pronto. Volvió la cabeza un poco más hacia Dean y lo miró mientras le respondía.  
\- Pensaba en que algún día me encantaría follarte yo a ti.  
Si cualquier otra persona en cualquier otra parte del mundo le hubiera dicho eso, Dean se habría montado en el Impala y se habría dado el piro sin mirar atrás. Su culo era sagrado. Punto. Sin embargo esas palabras del ángel e imaginarse siendo empalado por él, era mucho más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar en esos momentos. Sólo atinó a adentrarse más en Castiel y acelerar el ritmo tanto de la mano como de las embestidas.  
\- Dean.  
No hizo falta que el ángel dijera mucho más porque todo su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Se agarró con más fuerza a la reja y reculó recibiendo así más profundamente a Dean. Comenzó a correrse con pequeños espasmos, salpicando la reja, el suelo y los dedos del cazador. Dean miró la mano, cómo se le manchaba de ese líquido blanquecino y pegajoso y él deseó hacer lo mismo. Antes aprovechó que Castiel le había asegurado que no se quedaría ciego si lo miraba y levantó la cabeza para verle.  
El ángel tenía la cabeza totalmente echada hacia atrás y apoyada sobre su hombro, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos cerrados. Supo que lo más fuerte estaba por llegar cuando el cuerpo de Castiel vibró entre sus brazos y se retorció dejándose llevar por los espasmos que provocaba un orgasmo alucinante. Giró la cabeza hacia él a la misma par que abría los ojos y sus pupilas azules se clavaron a fuego en las pupilas verdes del otro.  
Dean no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escapatoria y tampoco la quería. Manteniendo la mirada fija en él, se corrió dentro de Castiel apretando los dientes y profundizando las acometidas. Se corrió como nunca en su vida y juraría que de su garganta salió un CasCasCassí que tenían los segundos contados.  
\- ¿Dónde está?  
\- No lo sé, pero sí sé quién puede saberlo –Castiel le acercó el cuchillo manchado con su sangre y lo tomó-. Debemos detenerle Dean. No puede matar a Lillith.  
\- Pero Lillith romperá el último sello.  
\- Lillith es el último sello –lo corrigió-. Si ella muere, comenzará el fin.  
Dean lo miró. ¿Desde cuándo sabía Castiel esa información? ¿Por qué coño se la decía ahora? De todas formas daba igual, no había tiempo para reproches. Tenían trabajo que hacer.

 

* Minuto 8:36 – 8:57 *

\- Santa María. ¿Esto qué es? ¿Un convento? –Dean miraba los papales impresos por Chuck.  
\- Sí, pero se supone que vosotros no deberíais de estar aquí –Chuck seguía sin creer que eso estuviera pasando-. Tú no estás en la historia.  
Castiel lo ignoró y siguió leyendo párrafo tras párrafo. Luego levantó la cabeza y lo miró.  
\- Sí, bueno… pues la estamos haciendo mientras está sucediendo –Castiel fue rotundo y Dean lo miró. Vaya, no se esperaba una respuesta así por parte del ángel. Lo curioso es que no había terminado aún. Ni siquiera había empezado.  
El ordenador comenzó a vibrar y un pitido ensordecedor unido a una luz muy blanca y potente invadió el salón de ese pobre desgraciado.  
\- Oh no, otra vez no –Chuck no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando de nuevo.  
\- ¡Es el arcángel! –gritó Castiel enfurecido para que lo escucharan sobre ese taladrante sonido-. ¡Lo detendré! ¡Los detendré a todos! ¡Sólo detén a Sam!  
Dean intentó hablar, intentó preguntar qué diablos iba a pasar ahora, qué coño de locura iba a hacer Castiel, pero no tuvo tiempo; el ángel le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y de pronto apareció en un lugar completamente distinto. Qué cojones…

* Minuto 8:57 – 9:07 *

El arcángel se acercaba y ambos se quedaron mirando la luz blanca que llegaba como un terremoto. Chuck le puso una mano sobre el hombro, intentando confraternizarse con Castiel. Éste lo miró solemne; Será mejor que no me toques.  
Acojonado Chuck quitó la mano justo cuando la luz los envolvió. Y el resto ya es historia…

 

FIN

 

-Dean. Dean. ¿Me oyes?  
\- Sí.  
\- No te rindas nunca. Lucha hasta el final.  
\- Pensé que te daban igual las personas, las familias, todos nosotros…  
\- Las cosas más hermosas del mundo no pueden ni verse ni tocarse… son las que se sienten con el corazón.

 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

….  
No puedo  
quedarme sentado.  
Hasta luego.  
Mañana  
nos veremos.  
Hoy tengo muchas  
batallas que vencer.  
Hoy tengo muchas sombras  
que herir y terminar.  
Hoy no puedo  
estar contigo…

(Pablo Neruda. Oda a la claridad.)


End file.
